Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right!
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Redone! the Stewarts move to Malibu, and Miley and her neighbor Jake get off on the wrong foot. I've added more on the childhood and whatnot. R&R please no flamez! T for later chapters.
1. Intro: Welcome to the Neighborhood

_**I'm redoing this whole story, and it's sequel. It's gonna be better now:)(:**_

Miley Stewart was chasing her brother, Jackson, around their new Malibu mansion. Ok it's not really a mansion, but it's a big house. See, Miley's 6 and Jackson's 8.

They used to live in Tennessee, but after the death of their mom, they decided to move to Malibu. Besides, Robby Ray had to do something with all the money he made from his performing days. He also wanted to get away from his mother, Ruth, 'cause she was constantly trying to change him.

He found this nice house along the shore line. And this part of the beach doesn't get bad storms that often. One of the rooms, on the second floor, 3rd if you counted the basement, had a deck that connected to one of the neighbor's rooms. That room became Miley's. Robby went outside to get a good look at the house. All of a sudden a man and a boy, about Miley's age, came outside.

"Robby Ray Stewart, is that you?" the man asked.

"Mack? Mack Ryan? Yee doggies, it's been a long time." Robby replied. Suddenly Miley came running up.

"Sure has. I haven't seen you since our last high school reunion. And who might you be?" Mack asked, referring to Miley.

"I might be Miley Stewart." She answered with her attitude and accent.

"You aren't even sure about your own name." the little boy asked, with his own attitude. "Leslie!" Mack scolded the boy. Miley laughed at the name. "Leslie?" "It's Jake!"

"Miley!" Robby scolded.

"Sorry." She said, not bothering to look the boy in the eye. Mack urged his son forward.

"Hello, Miley. I'm very pleased to meet you." He said tonelessly.

"Pleased to meet you, Jake." She said in a polite manor. He ran back to his father's side. "Jake, go on." The boy glard at his father before walking back over to her and grasping her hand. He reluctantly raised it to his wouth and kissed it. He pushed it away quickly and rubbed his mouth.

She, in turn, whiped her hand on her skirt and gave him a disgusted look. 'I can't believe I'm stuck with _her_ as my next door neighbor! I bet she doesn't wrestle, fight, or box!' She raised her fists at him in a threating way.

'If I get lucky, I'll get chikcken pox!' they both thought in their heads. "So happy you moved in!" Jake said in a forced tone.

"So happy I did too." Miley responded in the same tone. 'How I'd like to run away!' Again at the same time.

Under their breath they both whispered, "This won't be fun."

"Dad! Miley kicked me in the knee!" Jackson came screaming up to his father with a bit more of an accent than his sister.

"Miley?" Robby gave his daughter

"Well, he pushed me." Miley defended while giving her dad her angelic face.

"Jackson?" Robby turned on his son and gave him the same look.

"Well, she deserved it." Jackson argued back.

"I bet she did." Jake popped in, still mad at that laugh she gave at his name. "Jake!" Mack scolded the little boy for the second time that day.

Robby Ray ignored the Ryans and said to Jackson, "I don't care if she deserved it Jackson, she's your little sister. You shouldn't be shoving her! No TV for a week." Miley laughed at him. Then Robby turned to his daughter and said, "And Miley. Two wrongs don't make a right. No desert for a week." Miley's mouth dropped. Jake and Jackson started laughing.

"But dad! You just said that two wrongs don't make a right! And as far as I'm concerned, punishing your daughter is a serious wrong."

"Then there's no problem. I've only done one wrong." And with that settled, Robby Ray and Mack walked off to finish unloading the moving truck.

"Hey, weren't you the kid on the Oscar Meyer comercial?" Jackson asked. Jake gave a cocky smile and said modestly (coughsarcasmcough), "Yeah, that's me. I was also the baby on the wonder diaper's commercial; the first diaper endorsed by astronauts. And I've also done-"

Miley couldn't stand listening to this dork talk about himself a second longer. "You have big ears."

"I do not!" Jake retorted.

"Do so!" Miley yelled.

"Do not!" Jake repeated.

So their argument continued.

Later that week, Miley met 2 other kids her age. One was a brunette boy named Oliver. He and Jake were best friends, but he was still nice to Miley. The other was a blonde girl named Lilly. She, unlike Miley, thought Jake was "So cool! And also really cute!"

Miley found out that Jake didn't go to regular school. He was gonna be in a movie coming out soon, so he needed to be homeschooled. And to this Miley said, "THANK GOD!"

* * *

After a few weeks Robby and Mack got a sitter and the parents, Lilly's and Oliver's included, went to a restraunt. The five kids played hide and seek.

At the restraunt, Robby and Mack were saying how well they're kids get along.

"Who knows, maybe some day they'll become a couple!" Robby Ray suggested jokingly. Though they both secretly hoped so. Who better then an old friend's kid?

"Jake is quite a catch." Mack pointed out.

Ok, here's the begining of the changes. I was watching a movie, and there was this song that would fit perfectly, if I added some stuff. So if you wanna review annonomously, that's great!

Luv Wendy:)(:


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lils, wanna come over?" Ten-year-old Miley Stewart asked her best friend of four years while she sat in her bed room flipping through the channels on her television.

"Sure. Hey is Jake outside?!" she asked a little too eagerly.

"Lilly. I'm not gonna keep inviting you over if all you wanna do is watch Jake while he does laps in the pool." Miley said, annoyed.

"Sorry, but he's hot." Lilly tried apologizing.

"Ugh. So he's been in a few commercials and one movie. Big whoop!" Miley continued flipping through her channels until she got to her favorite channel, Disney!

"Yes! Nick Pacific is on!" Miley cheered. **_(Get it? Instead of a state, it's a body of water and a boy. There's more.) _**

"Ooh, I love that show!" Lilly exclaimed through the phone. "I'll be over in a few!"

About a minute later, her cell phone rang. "Lilly in ten!" was what Miley heard threw her end. She shut her phone and dashed down the stairs. Just after she got the door open and stepped aside, the perky blonde skateboarded into the Stewart household, skated to the end of the couch, then turned to a stop.

"We have got to work on your timing." Lilly said, catching her breath.

"I can't believe you skateboard when you live two houses away." Miley said, shaking her head slightly and walked over to Lilly.

"Well howdy Lilly! Ya stayin for dinner?" Robby Ray asked from the kitchen where he was stirring a pot.

"What are you having?" She asked with curiosity.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread." He answered and continued stirring.

"YES! My mom's on this tofu diet. Ick." And she pretended to stick her finger down her throat.

"Come on! I think the commercial's over!" Miley said and she and Lilly ran over to the TV in the living room.

* * *

"I love that Billy guy! He's hilarious, and he's a great bike rider!" Lilly exclaimed after Billy rode into his best friend Milo's house. 

Milo was Nick's real name. His two best friends, Billy and Olivia had found out that he was really Nick Pacific, a handsome and popular actor, a little earlier in the season. It was a relatively knew TV show, but it was already extremely popular.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. But Olivia's kind of a meatball. Yet she seems kinda familiar, don't ya think?" Miley asked.

"Not really." Lilly responded.

"Well, Milo's neighbor, Jamie is a real pain. She's a singer-to-be and rubs it in everybody's face." Miley said.

"Yeah, but she's cool." Lilly said. Then Jackson came downstairs and joined them on the couch.

"Well, Milo's sister, Jacqui, is really pretty." Jackson joined in.

"Whatever." Miley said. The show finished and everyone sat down for dinner.

A little ways into the meal, Miley brought up something that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Hey dad. What do you think of me becoming a singer?" He looked stunned at first, than proud.

"Well I think that's a wonderful idea. In fact, I'll call my old producer after dinner and see if he'll come up to Malibu and see if you have what it takes." He said.

"Thanks, but I was thinking that, maybe, I could do like, a double life. Like have a stage name and look." Robby Ray looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Like, Cammi Miami. Or Alexis Texas. Something simple like that." She said, listing off some names she had thought off.

"Oh, I know! What about… Hannah Montana!" Jackson said, obviously trying to make fun of her and the weird names she had thought of. Instead, however, she started thinking. "Uh, Miles. This is where you yell at me and say 'Shut up!' or something."

" Jackson, you're a genius!" She shouted and kissed him on the forehead.

"Gross! Miley germs!" He yelled, whipping off his head.

* * *

Leslie Jacob Ryan, now age ten-and-a-half, sat on his couch in the living room. He was thinking hard about something that had been bugging him. He had managed to land the lead in Teen Bigfoot, which was weird considering he wasn't a teen. But the movie was almost over, and he did NOT want to g back to commercials. He had brought up this issue with his dad and his manager several times, and they were trying. But so far, nothing! 

He went aimlessly flipping through TV channels when the phone rang. His dad was out grocery shopping, so he answered it.

"Hello, is this Jake Ryan?" the man n the other end asked.

"Yes, who's this?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, I'm the producer of a new TV show, Zombie High, and I don't have anyone to play the lead. Now it is to my understanding that you just starred in the movie Teen Bigfoot, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you offering me the lead in a TV show?" He asked, suddenly _very_ interested.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" the guy said. Just than, Mack Ryan entered the house carrying two full bags. Jake an up and told him about the offer.

"So can I?!" Jake asked with pleading eyes that his dad couldn't say no to.

"Ok, we'll check it out."

"Thanks dad!" Jake said and hugged his father the best he could with the groceries in the way. He handed his dad the phone and took the bags.

* * *

A few days later, Mack and Robby were going to a manager's party for up and coming stars. Miley and Jackson were supposed to be going Jake's house, But Miley was refusing to leave. 

"Come on, Mile! We don't have all day!" Robby said in an urgent tone. He secretly wanted the two to bond. That way, if they do ever start dating, he'll know the boy.

"But dad, I haven't showered yet, and I get car sick!" She tried.

"It's just next door! And yo ushowered last night!" He reminded. She rolled her eyes before heading downstairs.

Over at the Ryan house, Jake was playing darts inhis room. "Ten points if it hits her eye!" He shouted as he threw another one into her eye. "20 if it lands on her nose!"

"Son, is this the kind of respect you show your neighbor?" His father asked in disappointment. Jake took down the photo and headed into the backyard. "Fine, but I'm NOT kissing her hand again! I'd throw up!" He shouted as he left.

When they arrived, Jake was playing in a club house that had been built in a weird tree in the backyard. The parents left and Jackson and Jake started playing pirates. Miley tried joining in, but they started running.

When she caught up to them, they were up in the tree house. "Come on guys! This isn't fair!" She shouted as they pulled the rope ladder up.

"Yeah, and we really couldn't care!" They shouted simultaneously. They held up a sign that 'No Girls!' She kicked the wooden post holding the tree house up in anger, and the thing started to tumble. Let's just say, they each wound up with a few bruises, sprains, and a broken bone here or there.

**_More changes, but there isn't any to major from now on. Except in one chapter!_**

**_LUV Wendy:)(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa." Oliver said as he, Lilly, and Miley gazed upon their new school. It had two stories and was at least twice the size of the elementary school.

"I know!" Lilly squealed and she and Miley started happy dancing.

"Why are you dancing?" Oliver asked his friends that were receiving odd looks from passerbies.

"Because… we made it!" Miley said excitedly. She and Lilly started dancing again, until Oliver held and calmed them down

"I can't believe we have to go to public school." A snobby girl said to her friend.

"I know. Our daddies are so unfair." The other girl said, just as snobby as the first one.

They walked past our little trio of friends, and Miley rolled her eyes. Luckily, the two girls didn't notice. However when Lilly stuck her finger in her mouth and made a puking noise at this little finger thing they did, they turned around.

"Can I help you with something?" The first girl asked rudely.

"Um, yes actually. Ya see, my friend here" she gestured to Miley who looked away at anything other than them "bet me that that little uh… finger thing was 'supposed' to be cool. However, I bet that it was because you were recently exposed to a toxic waste dump." Lilly concluded in a fake-sweet tone and smiled at them in the same manner.

"Uh, was that supposed to be a joke?" the other girl asked in a way that couldn't be deciphered as real confusion or sarcasm.

"Yeah, because if it were, you need to work on your poetry." The first girl finished.

"Y-ya mean comedy?" Miley asked hesitantly.

"Whatever! It was some kind of y (ee)." The second girl said impatiently.

Lilly and Miley shared disbelieving looks and then the warning bell rang.

"Uh we didn't catch your names." The first girl said.

"Isin Ifbut." Lilly said and smiled.

Miley caught on and said, "And I'm Ipic K-Nose." And smiled the same then they headed off in the direction of their class. (Oliver left while Lilly was explaining herself.)

"Well Isin Ifbut and Ipic K-Nose, you're on our list of geeks!" the second girl shouted and everyone left in the halls started cracking up.

"What?!" She asked harshly while her friend frowned disapprovingly at her stupidity.

At lunch, Lilly and Miley were talking about a cute guy they had seen in the halls after 4th period.

"I wish Jake could've come." Oliver stated randomly.

"Why?" Miley asked, disgusted at the mention of 'TV's hottest child actor'.

"Because he's a guy, and that way I wouldn't be stuck hearing about 'that totally cute guy three lockers down from mine!'" He said in a sarcastically girly voice and received a few odd looks from a couple of girls headed to a table a few away from theirs.

"No wait! I was just mimicking my annoying friends!" he pleaded, following them in hopes of convincing them and having a date to the homecoming dance at the end of the month.

Lilly turned back to Miley and said giddily, "And because, since we're friends with his best friend, we're his friends by association, making us instantly popular. Plus, he's eye candy!" and she squealed.

"He's an annoying jerk! And he STILL hasn't grown into his ears." Miley said pointedly.

"But he's getting there." Lilly said desperately. Miley looked really annoyed, and Lilly caught on. "What'd he do now?"

"Ok, ya know how I'm becoming a famous singer?" She whispered and Lilly nodded. "Well, I was out on my deck last week…"

_Flashback…_

_Miley sat on the deck in her backyard working on a song. She didn't expect it to become much, cause it was about Jake._

"Uh-oh

There you go again,

Talking cinematic

Yeah you"

_But that was all she had. Suddenly, she heard, "Dude, I slayed you once! Don't make me slay you again!" Jake was shouting in their conjoined backyard at the top of his lungs._

"_What are you doing?!" Miley shouted at him, mad that she couldn't focus for more of her song._

"_Practicing my projection! You?!"_

"_Trying to write a song over your yelling." She said as he came up to the deck._

"_What's it about?" he asked and had a cheesy smile on his face._

"_You." She said, getting mad at his presence._

"_Aww, I knew you couldn't resist me." And gave her a knowing smile to which she rolled her eyes._

"_As if!" _

_End of flashback_

"Cute, he likes you!" Lilly said getting even giddier.

"Yeah right. if he liked me, why was I the only one on the whole block not invited to his party last week?" she asked, feeling proud that she caught her 'all knowing' BFF in a corner.

"He was afraid of the rejection he knew he'd get." Lilly said like she was sure of it.

"_Puh_-lease! And you're danged right I wouldn't've gone. I mean, what kid plays spin the bottle at age 10?!"

Lily looked away and fiddled with her hair.

"You did?" Miley asked looking half shocked, half disgusted.

"I only kissed Oliver!" she defended.

"Was it good?" Miley asked, suddenly interested. What could she say; she's seen them sneaking glances at eachother before.

"Compared to what?" Lilly asked, suddenly weirded out. She wouldn't admit it, but she was too embarrassed to say that it was indeed good.

"So, what'd I miss?" Oliver asked, rejoining their table not looking the least bit upset at being turned down. Yes, Lilly had been secretly watching this process, inwardly hoping they'd turn him down. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed different about him.

_**This chapter is dedicated to OneInAMillion12. Thanx a million for helping me write this! The party and song/projection parts were her ideas. And Sara, are you happy with your Loliver? **__**Ok, I'll admit it was fun to write.**_

_**-Wolfwhisperer**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wow! I managed t update two stories in ne day. Maybe three, if I'm in the mood. This is a sucky chapter, but the next one will be better. They're all in 7th grade now. Last was 6th._**

"Can you believe that an actual celebrity is joining our school tomorrow?!" Lilly asked trying her hardest to keep her voice at an audible level as she, Miley, and Oliver walked into their homeroom class. Their teacher was the 8th grade drama teacher, so they'd probably have him next year.

"What am I, a grilled cheese sandwich?" Miley asked sarcastically. After all, she had been a popstar for over a year now, and her friends still don't seem to get it. which, now that she thought about it, was a good thing.

"When you're Miley, you might as well be." Oliver answered. He was excited because, rumor had it, it was an actor. Hence forth, once this new guy picked a girl, all the others would be sad and depressed, and he'd be there to comfort. AKA, he wanted to be rebound boy.

"Come on guys, I'm sure this guy is only coming here to try and be a normal kid." Miley said. Heck, she knew how stressful stardom is. And the less people bothering him, the better.

The rest of the day, the only gossip was about who this celebrity might be. Miley was getting really sick of it. Even Lilly was talking nonstop about it all the way to Miley's house.

When they passed Jake's house, they saw him in the front with a script in his hands.

"What's this one about? Zombies taking over an ice cream shop?" Miley teased. She had made it very clear to him and everyone else that she thought his show was lame.

"Close. A pizza parlor!" He said excitedly. Then he went back to work. Miley rolled her eyes. Jake had been known to understand rhetorical questions.

"Sounds good!" Lilly shouted. Then she saw her mom calling her from their house across the street. "Gotta go! Later Miles." Lilly shouted, already half-way across the street.

"So where's Oliver?" Jake called, wanting to share his news with his best friend. Miley just shrugged. Oh well. He'd tell him later. "So you walk home?" He questioned, curious as to why she still had some baby-fat in 7th grade. _**(Bare with me people.)**_ She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

So she wasn't the prettiest girl. It's not her fault that her dad wouldn't let her wear make-up unless she's Hannah. And that he STILL hasn't made an appointment to get her invisible braces. And maybe she didn't try that hard at her dances, but she didn't have energy. She knew she should listen to her dad when he tells her to eat more energizing foods, but she just doesn't. But she's not obese.

And she hated how everyone thinks looks matter. I mean, people don't give Lilly heat about acting boy-ish.

She walked in the house, and grabbed an apple. She did need her energy. That night she had a concert. She went upstairs to start her homework.

She was premiering her new song, The Best of Both Worlds. He wrote it for her before breaking the news that she needed braces.

* * *

"Thank you all! You've been a wonderful audience! G'night!" She ran off stage to be greeted by 'Lola'. Lilly picked out strange names, and even stranger costumes.

"Wow Hannah, that was a great song! But isn't it a little obvious?" She asked.

"Na. People never pay attention to the lyrics." Miley responded, grabbing a few strawberries from Lilly's plate.

"How come there wasn't a chocolate fountain this time?" Lilly asked, upset that she didn't get her sweet mix of fruit and caffeine.

"Dad took it out. Says I have to let up on sugar unless I wanna pass out on stage." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Hey 'Hannah'. Nice song." Jake said, emphasizing Hannah. He knew her secret, cuz Robby didn't want him to get suspicious. And because Jake was their safe ride home. He brought Miley, Lilly, and Robby to the concert. The Limo dropped them off a block from the stadium, where a different limo waited. There is where Miley and Lilly changed, and then they showed up separate from Jake at the concert. Then the same process, reversed, happened.

"Thanks." She answered with a monotone.

"But isn't it kinda obvious?" He asked.

"Only to the people that know." She answered with the usual attitude she used around him

"Ya know, you should be nicer to me. I could always reveal your secret." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." She glared at him.

"Try me." He said, looking very convincing.

"Fine. But I'm sure they'd love to knw your real name just as much." She now being the threatener.

"You wouldn't." He dared.

"Try me." She said, unknowingly in a more flirty way then he.

He'd never admit thisd t anyone, but he liked Miley when she was Hannah. She didn't treat him like a celebrity, and with makeup and boots to make her taller, she was hot.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone in Mr. Correlli's homeroom was on edge. Everyone, that is, except Miley. Amber and Ashley, who had been eagerly watching the parking lot from the second-story window of there classroom, shouted, "THE LIMO'S HERE! OOH, TSS!"

"Now class, let's not get all over-worked. Just because ur new student is a big 'TV star'." Mr. Correlli said. The door opened and all heads turned, except Miley's which was too busy focusing on a song. Mr. Correlli screamed as the actor walked in, and Miley rolled her eyes at the thought of her hypocritical teacher.

_My invitation is not just a game _

_I gotta show you that I can't be claimed _

_I've got the power to turn this around _

_Cuz it's my life _

_And I wear the crown_

_Ill squeeze you _

_Unease you _

_I'll freeze you_

_Alarm you _

_Disarm you _

_I'll charm you_

_I'll block you _

_Unlock you _

_I'll shock you_

_You wanna fight_

_Then we'll do it -_

But her thoughts were cut short when she heard, "Miley! I didn't know you were in this class!"

She turned her head slowly, her pupils getting much larger than anything natural. She rubbed her eyes to double-check if she was seeing things. Unfortunately, she wasn't.

_**Alright, that was a terrible cliffie, but it's all I could think of. SO, If you loved this and you know review! If you loved this and you know it, review! If you loved this and you, and you really wanna show it… If you loved this and you know it, REVIEW!**_

_**-Wendy **_


	5. Chapter 5

_But her thoughts were cut short when she heard, "Miley! I didn't know you were in this class!"_

_She turned her head slowly, her pupils getting much larger than anything natural. She rubbed her eyes to double-check if she was seeing things. Unfortunately, she wasn't._

"That's funny, cuz I didn't know that you were in this school." She replied back, still shocked that his big head fit into her school.

"You two know eachother?" Amber and Ashley asked in disgust.

"Unfortunately. He's my neighbor." Miley explained her acquaintanceship with Jake. All the girls looked relieved; apparently they'd been thinking that they were dating. She managed to keep her breakfast down, barely.

The rest of the day, Jake was surrounded by girls. On their way home, his limo pulled up beside the trio and Jake offered them a ride.

"I'd rather be chased down by a pack of rabid dogs." Miley said and kept walking. Oliver hopped in. Lilly looked torn. She gave Miley a pleading look. She rolled her eyes, but hopped in after Lilly. (Here's where the last big change is! I didn't like this chapter, so I'm changing it.)

When they got home, Jackson was headed off to Rico's and her dad was going to a meeting. "I'll be back late, so I think you should go next door for a while." He suggested. She rolled her eyes at him. But after a half an hour of boredom, she went over there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely.

"Wanna play a game cards?" She asked, holding up a deck.

"As long as you don't try to make me play dress up." He said defiantly. She got a temporary look of defeat on her face. "Ok." She finally agreed.

Ten games later, and Jake was down ten games. Oliver stood behind her, holding up his fingers and pointing at her deck. 'Finally!' He thought victoriously in his head.

"Ha!" He shouted as he laid down his hand. She smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Um, I think I won again." She stated. He stopped cheering, and as he looked at her hand, his shoulders drooped.

"Every time!"

"This was fun." She got up to talk to his body guard, who came over to watch them. "I think you really sort of like her." The brunette said knowingly.

"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards." He said and walked away.

_**This was a HUGE filler! Sorry, but atleast there's more after it!**_

_**Wendy:)(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

The students of Seaview Middle School patiently awaited the sound of the last school bell of the year- Oh who are we kidding?! Every single student, even St. Sarah, had their eyes glued to the clock. Most of the students were kinda glum, though. This is because Hannah Montana was spending her summer in Tennessee.

Miley Stewart was both happy and said about this. Of course it was her fault that Hannah was gonna be out of state. Actually, it was her dad's. He decided that they should spend Miley's thirteenth birthday with her cousin Luanne, who happened to have it on the same day. In fact, if you didn't know better, you'd swear they're twins. And Miley's one of the very few people that could get away with the excuse of saying that her evil twin did it. Luanne had been out to get Miley ever since they found out that she could sing and Luanne couldn't.

But Miley was also excited because she hadn't been to Tennessee since they moved away 5 and 1/2 years ago. She missed everyone else down there, and she couldn't wait til they got to her 'Aunt' Dolly's house. She wasn't really their aunt, but she was a really close family friend, and Miley and Luanne's Godmother.

Tick-tock, the clock teased all the poor students eagerly awaiting 2:30. "Guys! Maybe if we look away, the clock'll move faster!" Jake Ryan suggested to his homeroom. The students had been sent to their homeroom classes for the last half hour of their school year.

Miley thought Jake's idea was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard, but of course, this being Jake Ryan, the rest of the class thought otherwise. Miley rolled her eyes in annoyance, but decided to be a sheep for a while and follow the crowd. Amazingly, when the class dared glance back at the clock, it was 2:28. They immediately looked away again.

Finally, after what felt like hours of torment, the bell rang, but was almost instantly drowned out by the cheers of students. The principal tried making an announcement about safety over the intercom, but no one heard it.

At Miley's house, things weren't quite so happy. Miley was leaving first thing in the morning, giving Lilly very little time with her best friend. They decided to head to the beach. Oliver was trying to become Jackson's replacement at Rico's for the summer.

To the girls' amazement, he did well. Really well. Jake had come by to support his best friend, since filming for his show didn't start for anther week. Instead of the viewers of his show, Jake got the spring off.

"Well I can safely add one person to my list of people I won't miss over the summer." Miley said to the dirty-blonde by sitting next to her.

"Back atcha!" He responded.

"Guys! I got the job!" Oliver ran over to the three as the disappointed candidates left with their heads down, not recognizing Jake in his hat and sunglasses.

"Congratulations!" They all said simultaneously. Lilly looked kinda upset, though.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, showing an unusual amount of concern.

"Well, it's just, now I won't have anyone to hang out with." The blonde admitted. With Miley in Tennessee and Jake was heading to Florida to start off his season of Zombie High. He'd be gone for a month cuz this was gonna be a one hour long season opener. That was another reason Miley didn't wanna go. She hardly ever gets a peaceful day at home because of the drama king, and this would have been no of the first times in a long time.

"Well, I only work every-other day, and I get Sundays off!" Oliver said, trying to find a bright side. She half smiled at his attempt.

-

"Welcome back to Nashville!" Robbie Ray said. He looked over at Miley who was currently texting Lilly. Then He looked over at Jackson who had already started hitting on any pretty girl that walked by. 'That's ma boy.' Robbie Ray couldn't help but think. They had already gotten their bags and they were waiting for Dolly to come pick them up.

"Wow! You're twice as big then the last time I seen ya, that's for sure!" A voice said from behind them; or more specifically, Miley.

"Aunt Dolly!" Miley shouted as she dropped her suitcase and ran into her Godmother's open arms. The two boys walked over and gave her their own hugs. Then they all headed to the car.

After about a fifteen minute car ride filled with catching up, they arrived at a rather large house with a few acres of pen land behind it. There were quite a few cars parked all around, more than likely the rest of the family. Miley immediately put her guard up, ready for anything Luanne wanted to pull.

When they walked inside, the lights were out. "Gee, why are the lights out Dolly?" Robbie asked in an 'I'm not at all surprised' voice. Suddenly, someone flipped the switch and the whole Stewart/Carlson (Miley's mom's maiden name) family shouted

"WELCOME BACK!" and Scooby and Shaggy blew party favors.

The next half hour was spent giving hugs and exchanging stories of all the events that had taken place. Robbie and Bobby forced Miley and Luanne to hug.

At around 9:30pm (6:30pm California time), the house was empty of everyone that wasn't living at the house, and Miley was trying to text Lilly. She had unpacked her suitcase in the dresser and closet. The sad thing was that she might need to borrow some of Luanne's farming clothes. Fortunately and unfortunately, they lived just up the rode about a half a mile.

_**I had to finish this fast because I need to get to bed. I had three days off of school this last week, and than the weekend. The beauty f it was, the power went out right after the 8**__**th**__** grade lunch, and right before the other 2 grade's, so we were all sent home because they couldn't eat. Then, at conferences that night, no of my teachers said that the power came back on 20 minutes later!**_

_**But I was up way too late last night, and now I have my prison sentence to return to tomorrow. :( But please review and take pity on me! JK, but I'd really appreciate reviews! **_

_**-Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone, I'm a little disappointed. I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter! You'd think that with my anonymous reviews enabled I'd get a few more than that. But I'd like to thank lotsabighearts and aprilrainer for reviewing! You two rock! **_

_**Also, I still need 3 more reviews on Mixed Feelings before I update it. But since I'm feeling generous, I'll narrow it down to 2. Kay? I think that's fair.**_

"So, I here Jake Ryan's your neighbor." Aunt Dolly said the next morning at breakfast. Miley stopped her box of cereal when it was half way to the bowl and stared at her like 'what are you playing at?'

"Yeah, what of it?" Miley asked, trying not to sound rude but she was slightly annoyed that her breakfast was ruined by Jake, when he wasn't even there to do it.

"Well, isn't he around your age?" Miley choked on her sip of milk. Jackson came over and unnecessarily slapped her back. She glared at him, and he smiled sheepishly before returning to his seat.

"What?! But- He and I- HA! Yeah RIGHT! I wouldn't be caught dead dating that stuck up, egotistical, self righteous, narcissistic-" Robbie cut her off.

"Is this little rant of yours going somewhere?" He asked, getting really bored listening to his daughter go on about their neighbor's faults.

"Long story short, you couldn't pay me enough to date that jerk." She finished simply, finally getting her cereal in the bowl.

Jackson leaned towards the three adults and cupped his mouth as to hide it from his sister, though really expecting and hoping for her to hear. "She's just shy when it comes to him." She scoffed and grabbed her spoon, taking some Lucky Charms and milk on it and flinging it at her brother's empty head.

"Bingo." She cheered softly before returning to her food, smiling slightly to herself. Dolly started chuckling softly, and Robbie shot her a look. She eased slightly.

"Miley Rae! You're gonna be thirteen in a couple of weeks. Please, start acting like it." He said desperately.

"But dad!"

"No buts. Now the both of you, start learning to get along." He said with a certain finality that made each of them turn to eachother and say "Sorry." though neither really meaning it.

"Now that's more like it." He said, getting up and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. They both just looked at him strangely.

After they finished their food, Jackson and Miley dumped it in the kitchen sink and ran outside to go encounter all their old places.

* * *

Lilly sat at a stool at Rico's a few days later, silently waiting for Oliver's shift to end. He was currently flirting with a couple of girls and rolled her eyes. She knew the only reason they were giggling back was their wanting for a discount.

After a short time, she grabbed out her phone, clinging it in desperation for her best friend to call and break her boredom. God must not have been too busy, cuz soon her cell started blaring 'Girl Power'. Lilly immediately flipped it open.

"Hello?!" She said all too quickly.

"Whoa. Ok, either you're REALLY bored, or you have some SERIOUS separation anxiety, my friend." Miley's southern twang acknowledged from the other end.

"Funny. So what's up?!" Lilly asked, going from annoyed to perkily curious in a matter of seconds, taking Miley a few moments to register it.

"Ugh, we're having a Sunday family dinner. Luanne has worse eating habits than my pig Luanne. You are SO lucky you don't have to eat with her." Miley said disgustedly.

"So your dad's letting you talk on the phone at the dinner table?" Lilly asked, unable to believe that Mr. Stewart would ever allow that.

"No. I snuck off to the bathroom during their rousing debate over mullets." Miley said, and Lilly could just picture Miley slipping her head out from the door to give them a disgusted look. She chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" Miley asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just Oliver falling over something." Lilly said as if she had rehearsed it. She was good at making up excuses.

"O-_kay_. Well, I better go. TTYL!" Miley said jokingly before hanging up. Lilly turned to see Oliver heading out from behind the shack. 'Yes! Now I get to cream him at Mario Party!' Lilly thought in her head.

"Hey, Truscott! You comin?!" Oliver shouted challengingly. He motioned to his handle-bars and she hopped on. That had always been their thing. Every time they went somewhere together, they switched off pedaling so that one wouldn't get ahead of the other.

"Oh, you're so going DOWN, Oken!" She said to him as he took off towards his house.

* * *

Miley and Luanne sat impatiently on the couch in Aunt Dolly's living room. It was their thirteenth birthday, and the four adults (Dolly, Robby Ray, Bobby Ray, and his wife, Catherine,) had all gone out pick up the presents.

Uncle Zeke was gone on a business trip, s Jackson was left to babysit; code for make sure the girls don't kill eachother. But they were too eager to do such a thing. Soon, the parents and Dolly, pulled into the driveway. Jackson slipped a hand over their eyes.

When he pulled them away, the girls gasped at what was in front of them.

_**Alright, I meant to have this up last night, but I was in a hurry and accidentally deleted it. So I had to re-type it all, and I think I'm coming down with strep. But, I might get out of school for it, so I'm not really complaining. I just can't sing and its killing me!**_

_**But if you read this before, you already know what the presents are. But SH! And to those Loliver fans, consider that a sign! Oops! I'm gonna shut up now and let all you wonderful people out there press that pretty purple button down there!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: (The Smiley's MINE, Erin!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright everyone, that was much better. I'm gonna try this for once.**_

_**Risingstar9328: Yeah, they all get one. Thanx for the review!**_

_**Hawaibabe: Thanx for caring, but it turned out to just be a cold. Though I did have a quick fever at school once, 7 out of 7 people said I felt warm. But by the time I got home, it was gone. I'm still having symptoms though!**_

_**Lotsabighearts: I plan on it!**_

_**Aprilrainer15: Yeah, mine was a cold too :( I missed NO school. But I took the first version ff for reasons like that. I didn't want people going back and checking. MWAHAHA! J/K, but I do like some cliffies, as you may know!**_

_**Nazgurl92: Glad you liked it!**_

_**If you want your name up here, it's simple. Leave me a review! I give every and all credit! Even anonymous ones. **_

_**PS, this is in the middle of July.**_

"Puppies!" Miley and Luanne shouted quietly, but excitedly, at the same time as the adults walked in. two of them holding little brown, curly furred puppies in their arms. Then, following them was Ruthie Stewart, holding a yellow lab puppy.

"Hey, what's with the third no?" Jackson asked, nodding his head at his Grandma's arms.

"Well, I thought that you might want a dog of your own." Mamaw explained, and Jackson's eyes widened.

"No way! Are you serious?!" He asked, taking the offered puppy and smiling at it.

"No, Jackson. I'm lying to you." She responded sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes. Luanne and Miley grabbed theirs and started talking baby talk to them.

Soon the entire family was at Aunt Dolly's farm, meaning the Stewarts, Miley's mom's side, and Luanne's mom's side. They were all out in the yard doing various things. Miley had received a WII from Aunt Dolly and Uncle Zeke. Mamaw had gotten her a $50 gift card to any Petco in the country, to which Miley was grateful. The rest f the family gave gift cards to stores that also have a Malibu location, or just some money in the cards.

Lilly and Oliver called and wished her a happy birthday. When they heard that she got a Chesapeake Bay retriever puppy, they flipped. Miley and Lilly worked on lyrics for a new song until bed time.

The next Friday, Hannah performed her new song, 'Metamorphosis'. _**(Really Hilary Duff's, but shush!) **_The crowd loved it. Of course, some of the credit went to Lola.

Jake arrived back home at the end of July. He was happy; four Miley-free weeks. He planned to use them wisely. He, Oliver, and a less star-struck Lilly hung out every chance they got. Usually, Lilly and Jake hung out at Rico's while Oliver worked his magic over the customers.

Jake also had another surprise. His birthday was August 10th, and he received the golden retriever he'd been wanting since he was 8. He named him Champion, Champ for short.

Oliver was upset, because he was now the only one without a dog, even if Lilly's was more annoying rat than a dog.

One day, near the middle of the month, Jake received a phone call from his manager saying that the record company they had been talking to was asking for a song by the end of the month. They wanted HIM to write it. Jake jumped at the opportunity.

It took almost two weeks, but it was finished. He called it 'Feelin' You'. _**(Really done by Jesse McCartney, but again, SHUSH!) **_He desperately hoped that the next one's would be easier.

Miley was exhausted. She had recently come back from her nightly walk with Riley, her dog, and now had t pack. They were headed home the next day, which happened to be the last day of summer. 'Wonderful.'

After nearly and hour, her suitcases were packed and she was in the shower. After getting out, she packed her SunSilk 'Straighten Up' shampoo and conditioner in her bag. She blow dried her hair with the dryer Aunt Dolly had and then straightened her hair. She stuffed the straightener in her bag with the hair products and headed downstairs.

She grabbed an apple, being careful of her new invisible braces, and then went back upstairs to the well needed bed. Riley jumped in next to her and together they slept. Tomorrow, she has to face Jake Ryan for the first time in almost three months. 'Great.'

After saying their goodbyes, Robby, Jackson, Miley, Riley, and Rusty, Jackson's dog, were being driven to the airport by Aunt Dolly.

She looked pretty sad when they left her at the door, but she promised to come visit. The dogs were in their kennels, ready to be boarded.

Surprisingly, Miley couldn't wait to be home. She reset her watch to California time, and tried to rest through her nerves n the long plane ride. She was anxious to get back and see her two best friends. The only thing she didn't need was her father's persistance that she and Jake would be a good couple someday. She had permanent bruises from his forcing her to go to his house all the time.

Jake and Oliver rode their bikes back home after going fishing at a small pond a few blocks away. Jake was trying to avoid his father's annoying hints of Miley coming back, and that someday they'd date and fall in love. The pushing was really getting on his nerves.

The other reason was to celebrate the fact that Oliver's job was officially over, and he was kinda glad. He no longer took orders from Rico. Suddenly, Jake stopped and stared at the Stewart's driveway.

"Dude, check it out!" He pointed excitedly at the girl bringing a suitcase into the house.

"Whoa." Oliver replied. Though, he was more into blondes.

"She must be like, Miley's cousin our somethin." Jake figured. "I bet she's some sort of model."

"Probably." Oliver answered. The sun was setting, and he had to get home for the family dinner with the Truscotts. It was traditional end-of-the-summer thing.

"Alright, later man. And don't forget about my party next weekend!" Jake reminded as Oliver rode into his driveway.

"I won't!" He shouted back. Jake headed to his own house, and glanced back at the Stewart's driveway. But the hot girl was gone. 'Well, maybe I'll see her tomorrow.' He thought hopefully.

_**I know this chapter was EXTREMELY choppy, but I need to get to bed. Also, I'd really like it if you wonderful people out there would read Fox Trot. The first chapter's just an intro, and it gets WAY better as it goes. Please review!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright peoples, I got a spark of inspiration thanx to my friend Cassie! So, thank her, not me. I just right em people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I like, totally own Hannah Montana! Just don't ask my therapist. **_

Lilly sat on the front porch of the Stewart's house, eagerly awaiting the return of her best friend. Oliver and Jake had spent the day fishing. Their way of 'male bonding'.

A cab pulled up and Jackson, still the same size, hopped out followed by two dogs. A yellow lab and a Chesapeake Bay retriever.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Lilly cooed as the two pups walked over and started sniffing her, finding traces of her Shih Tzu, Thor.

Mr. Stewart walked up to the door carrying three large suitcases, Jackson close behind with two others.

"Lilly, could you, uh…" Robby motioned to the door.

"Oh, right!" She opened it and as the guys started walking forward, the dogs bolted past them to explore the new territory, almost sending the boys onto their backs. "So, where's Miley?" Lilly asked curiously, looking around for the brunette.

"Oh, we left her back in Nashville." Jackson said. Lilly's eyes widened for a moment, before she heard, "I'm right here."

The blonde girl turned and faced her best friend, a look of shock etched in every corner of her face. "Miley?"

"Yeah." She responded, a look of confusion painted on her pretty little face.

"You look different!" Lilly complimented.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No, really, what happened. I mean besides a growth spurt."

"Well, the farm food was mostly vegetables, and then I got Riley, and there was the farm work." Miley reminisced. Lilly nodded her understanding. "And I got invisible braces!" Miley added, smiling for Lilly to see the slightly straighter teeth.

"Cool." Miley nodded in agreement.

"So, where's the bane of my existence?" Miley asked, looking around for Jake.

"Jake and Oliver went fishing for the day." Lilly explained. Miley's lip curled in distaste.

"Jake and Oliver, fishing?" Lilly nodded, feeling the exact same way. They failed to hear the bikes peddle up as they walked into the house.

"Hey Roxy! How were things here?" Miley asked her body guard when they entered the house.

"Oh, everything was fine!" She responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a spa appointment that I can't be late to." Roxy excused herself while receiving unnoticed looks of disgust on the girls' faces.

After a dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread, and ice cream, Lilly's mom called and told Lilly to get home. In the background, she could hear her father yelling about how she should be allowed to stay out with her friend that she hadn't seen in 3 months. Heather reiterated by saying that it was late and Lilly would see her tomorrow. After this, Lilly hung up and went home.

"What was that about?" Robby asked.

"Her parents won't agree on anything." Miley explained. "Lilly's heard talk about divorce and custody arrangements."

"Well, she knows she's welcome here anytime." He said and Miley smiled up at her caring father.

"Night daddy." Miley said and hugged him before running up the stairs with Riley.

"Ya know dad, you're a really great father." Jackson complimented.

"Thank you son, but I'm not lonin ya money." Jackson got a look of temporary defeat on his face.

"Was worth a shot." He said before he and his dog ran upstairs too.

The next morning, Miley woke bright and early. She couldn't explain it, but she just felt like this was gonna be a good year. She sent Riley into the backyard before going into her shower. After getting out, blow drying her hair, then straightening it, she went her closet.

She chose a jean faded skirt that went a few inches above the knees. The shirt was a pink tank top with a white T-shirt underneath. _**(Basically, they all look like they did in their first episode. Now I won't have to explain all their outfits!)**_

When Jake woke up, it was because Champ was scratching at the door. 'Dad musta let him out.' Jake thought as he opened the door. Accept, the dog that ran in wasn't Champ, but instead a brown, curly furred dog that jumped up and started sniffing him. Jake checked the tags.

Riley

(310-) 369-8578 _**(If that's anyone's number, I'm sorry!)**_

'Miley.' He thought as he picked the dog up and brought him outside. Then he called for his own dog. Champ came running in and dashed down the stairs for his breakfast. Jake got in the shower then picked out his clothes. As he was heading downstairs, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jakey, baby! How's Middle School's hottest 8th grader?!" The director for Zombie High: The Movie, Jerry, asked in an excited voice. That could only mean one thing, bad news.

"Late. What's wrong?" Jake responded in a knowing tone.

"Wrong! What makes you think something's wrong?!" He asked like a poor criminal being questioned by a large and scary cop.

"Because I know you Jerry." Jake answered in an agitated voice.

"Ok, I couldn't get Emma Roberts to play Zerronda, and I'm out of actresses! Can you think of any?" He asked desperately.

"Nah, but I'll let you know if I think of someone." Jake promised; anything to get off the phone.

"Thanks kid!" Jerry hung up. Jake rolled his eyes and headed out the door. When he arrived at school, the halls were deserted. 'Thanks Jerry!' He started sprinting to his locker. After rushing the combo, throwing his backpack in there, and grabbing his things, he ran to his class.

When he reached the door, he took three deep breaths and put on an apologetic look. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Correlli, but my director called with some urgent news and I had to take it." He explained.

"That's ok Jake. I was just taking attendance." He explained. "Oken?!" He called out and the movie star's best friend raised his hand. Jake saw the girl from the night before, and an open seat next to her. He casually walked over and sat down.

"Jake, he's here. Miley." The girl next to him raised her hand and continued gossiping with Lilly, who was seated on the other side of her.

Jake was sure his eyes would pop out of his head. The hot girl wasn't Miley's cousin, she was Miley. This could be bad.

_**And I'll stop there. Please review!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alright, if any of you don't already know this, I changed stuff in chapters 1, 2, 5, and 8. They're essential to the upcoming chapters, so read them! And it might help if you saw the movie 'The Swan Princess'. **_

_**Thanx BrazilianPrincess, aprilrainer15, lotsabighearts(Kristin), nysunsetangel, Princess Kazula, Fire-Chicken, and Xx.maddy.sparx.xX for reviewing my last chapter! You guys are my new besties! But if Sara is reading this, you still are too!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff, I'd be rich, and I could afford to update faster! Get it? Afford… never mind. I just don't own Hannah Montana or any of the songs I use, except one that's coming up! I'll tell you which one it is when it comes.**_

"Alright, class. Since it's the first day back, I'll let you all get reacquainted." Mr. Correlli announced, clearly saying that he had no lesson plan.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my annoying neighbor. And here I was so sure that you had been left in Tennessee." Jake turned to the girl next to him and said smoothly, though on the inside he was freaking out.

'Everything I know is a lie! Miley's frickin HOT!' He shouted in his head.

"Looks like we're both at a loss." She said with her usual attitude. But this time, Jake felt different about it. He tried to swallow the tons of drool that was forming in his mouth, but the back of his throat was like sandpaper.

Oliver walked over and sat next to him. "What's up ladies?" Jake cleared his throat in annoyance and Oliver turned to him. "And Jake?"

"Nothing much." He replied simply. Than he grasped Oliver's shirt collar and dragging him to a corner.

"Ow! Dude, you just pulled out my first chest hair!" Oliver complained, rubbing his chest consolingly.

"Who cares?! We have a bigger problem!" Jake said melodramatically.

"What?" Oliver asked, genuinely concerned. Jake pointed his hand at Miley.

"THAT!" he whispered in Oliver's ear.

"What about her?"

"Look at her!"

"She looks fine."

"Exactly!" the two brain cells in Oliver's head clicked, Jake figured, because he said, "Oh. You like her now." in an all-knowing way.

Jake started stuttering. "Wha- Me? Like her- No way! You're crazy!" Oliver's eyebrow raised in skepticism. "Seriously!"

"Uh-huh. Oh, and you've had a little drool," Oliver motioned to the spot where it would be if he were Jake on his own face, "right here." Hastily, Jake whipped it away. "It's like that old story. The ugly ducklings usually turn into swans." Oliver said in a poetic way that left Jake shocked. "What? I can be deep."

The entire day, Jake was lost in a dual over his emotions. Part of him wanted to accept the fact that Miley was cute and that he liked her, and the other part was saying that he couldn't like her. They were life-long enemies.

However, the following day, he was forced to accept these new feelings for her when countless guys asked her to the 'Welcome Back' dance. She turned them down, knowing they only like her because of her new look. And idea formed in Jake's head. Well, two, but one could be dealt with later.

At the lunch table, the only thing that was talked about was what the choir and drama club were doing for the musical this year. This was Jake's perfect opportunity for an almost-date with his new kinda-crush.

"So, listen, I've been thinking." Before he could go on, Miley cut in.

"Uh oh, this can't be good."

He glared slightly before continuing. "I was thinking that maybe we should all go to the dance as a group thing."

"That's a good idea." Lilly said.

"I'll be leaving some of the ladies heartbroken, but that's what Oliver Oken does anyway." No need to say who said that.

"For once, a smart thought came out of your head, Leslie." Miley said, wanting to annoy him some way in that sentence. His face burned up. 'Hormones, you have weird taste.' He inwardly scolded his pubescent mind.

At the end of the day, Mr. Correlli announced that they'd be watching a movie the next day. It was the animated movie 'The Swan Princess'. Sneers of protest rose from the class.

"Or we could watch Romeo and Juliet." He suggested.

"Woo, Swan Princess!" They all made a miraculous change of heart. "That's what I thought. Watch closely, that's gonna be our winter play."

"I think I've seen that movie before." Lilly said as they left the room.

"I don't think I have." Miley commented, not recollecting the film.

That afternoon, Jake put his second plan into action. "Hey, Roger, I think I got an idea of who should play Zerronda. Hannah Montana. Think of how many viewers we'd get." Jake suggested.

"Good point. I'll mention it to the writers, and if they agree, I'll call her manager." They hung up. Jake cheered, knowing what'll happen if they all agree.

Over at Miley's house, she and Lilly were doing their homework when her Hannah phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley answered, not recognizing the number.

"Hi, this is the producer of Zombie High. Is Robby Ray around?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yeah, hold on. Dad!" Miley shouted as she held the phone against her shoulder. He came up.

"Yeah?"

"Here" She held the pink phone out to him.

"Hello?" He went back into the kitchen. A curious Lilly and Miley followed.

"Well, I'll ask. Hannah!" He shouted. The girls held their hands to their ears. "Oh, sorry. The producers of Zombie High were wondering if you wanted to be a special guest star on the show."

She hesitated, before thinking of the career opportunities. "I guess." She answered.

"Yes, she'll do it." He said back into the phone before hanging up. "They;'re sending Jake over with the script." He informed.

When he arrived, there was a sticky note attached to the front of it that read, in Jake's handwriting:

Miley: See page 41.

Lilly: Find some ear plugs.

As she flipped to the page, they read through the lines until one particular part. Lilly plugged her ears as hard as she could.

_**If you read the first version, than this isn't a cliffie. Or if you think about it enough. But, it was a good time to end it. Please review! **_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, I dunno. I feel like I should say something, but I don't know what. Oh I know! Anyone who reviews gets a piece of chocolate! And if you don't have one then tough. Thanx to aprilrainer15, Xx.maddy-sparx.xX, nysunsetangel, hawaibabe, Princess Kazula, and Sam for reviewing chapter 10! You guys don't just rock, you roll! And the song in this chapter is EXTREMELY long! But please read it! It's important, and there's dialog in it!**_

_**Disclaimer: So I was babysitting my cousins last night, and when their mom paid me this morning I was like, "Can I have the rights to Hannah Montana as payment?" She laughed. :( But I did get $35!**_

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs, something Jake could hear from next door. Lilly's face scrunched up in pain.

"Miley, what's wrong?!" Jackson came running down the stairs holding a broom up in the air and waving it around wildly, a 'fearless' expression written on his face.

"I-ha-oo-iss- AKE!" She cried.

"Drama-queen lil sister say what?!" Jackson asked, mimicking her usual saying.

"She said she has to kiss Jake." Lilly explained while awkwardly patting Miley, who's head was on her shoulder in despair, on the back.

"That's it?!" Jackson stomped loudly, and immaturely, back up the stairs, upset that he couldn't use his broom.

Jake walked in and said, in a smug voice, "Something a matter?"

Miley turned to him, an icy glare in her eyes. Pointing at him threateningly, she said in a dangerous tone, "You!"

He held up his hands in self defense. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger." This just caused her to cross her arms and glare more intensely at the neighbor she so desperately despised.

* * *

"Students, students, settle down!" Mr. Correlli instructed, waving his hands downward in an attempt to settle his drama class. 

It had been three weeks since the beginning of the school year, and he had been randomly selecting students to do different parts from the movie.

The students sat down in their rightful spots, trying their best to stop their noise. "Ok, now today I think for Bromley we'll try… Oken. And for King William we'll do Mark. Queen Uberta let's try…" Amber stuck her hand up to ask a probably stupid question. "Amber." As she opened her mouth to ask her question, he went on. "For Derrick, the only person left is Jake Ryan!

"And that leaves Odette. Well, hmm, we haven't done" Miley crossed her fingers, silently praying not to get picked. Mr. Correlli scanned his list and landed on one name. "Miley Stewart."

"This otta be good." Amber said snidely, crossing her arms. Mr. Correlli turned the CD player on, making it so the voices were off. The five chosen for the parts stood.

Jake: _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box!_

Miley: _He looks conceited_.

Jake: _When it's on, oh bummer_.

Both: _If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox!_

Jake turned to Miley, acting, with a fake smile on his face. "_So happy you could come_." He sang.

Miley (matching his smile): _So happy to be here_.

Both (Smiles slowly fading as they sang through gritted teeth): _How I'd like to run!_

Miley: _This is not my idea-_

Jake: _This isn't my idea_, (both:) _of fun!_

Amber and Mark sang their next parts, quite well actually. Then it moved to the next verse.

Mark: _Good heavens, child! Don't dawdle. We can't keep Derrick waiting._

**Says who?** Miley inwardly thought, though she sang: _I haven't packed or washed my hair, and father, I get sea-sick! _

Amber: _They soon will be arriving. Is that, the respect you're showing?!_

Jake: _If you make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!_

Mark: _One day Prince Derrick will be her intended._

Amber: _Oh, splendid!_

Jake: _We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her!_ (They'll say a few lines in the play)_ When picking teams,_

Oliver: _Or friends!_

Jake: _I'd never choose her._

Oliver: _You think she'd take a hint and learn to read!_

Miley: _This really isn't fair!_

Jake and Oliver: _We really couldn't care!_

Miley: _Boys it's all or none! This is not my idea-_

Jake and Oliver: _This isn't my idea, _(All three:)_ of fun!_

Chorus: _Long before they met, Derrick and Odette, were destined to be wedded. _

Girls' half: _However anyone can see,_

Boys' half: _The only point on which they didn't disagree,_

Girls' half: _Was that the very thought of summertime_

Chorus: _Was dreaded._

Jake: _She tries to talk me into playing dress-up. She's always flirting with the castle guards._

Oliver: _I think you really sorta like her, fess up!_

Jake: _I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards! Four sevens and a ten!_

Miley (With a happy smile): _I think I've won again._

Jake and Oliver: _Every time she's won!_

Miley: _This is my idea-_

Jake and Oliver: _This isn't my idea _(all three:) _of fun!_

Chorus: _We need a royal wedding. I'd love to be invited!_

Boys' half: _At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes._

Girls' half: _Someday these two will marry!_

Boys' half: _Two lands will be united! And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!_

Mark: _What if Odette doesn't go for the merger?_

Amber: _Urge her!_

Jake and Miley (_**it's about time**_!): _For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September!_

Jake: _All their pushing and annoying hints!_

Miley: _I've got bruises with their finger prints!_

Jake: _I can do much better, I am sure!_

Miley (Crossing her arms for effect): _He's so immature!_ (Face softens) _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone._

Jake: _She started out as such an ugly duckling._ (For fun effect, Miley holds a hand over her heart in an offended manor and drops her jaw, receiving small chuckles.) _And some how suddenly became a swan._

Miley: _So happy to be here._ (she and Jake curtsy/bow)

Jake: _Til now I never knew,_

Both: _It is you I've been dreaming of._

Jake: _This is my idea._

Miley: _This is my idea._

Amber and Mark w/ chorus in the background: _What a good idea. Such a charming and romantic notion._

Girls' half, then boy's half: _This is my idea. Such a good idea. What a good idea. _(Together:)_ Such a powerful and magic notion. This is exactly my idea, of… love._

"And we'll stop there. Good work everyone. Cast list will be posted tomorrow." The bell rang after Mr. Correlli said this, causing everyone to leave in a mad rush.

After school, Jake went to his tree house and laid down on his sleeping bag, staring lovingly at the picture of Hannah Montana he had recently hung there. The reason he chose her over Miley was that way, he could blame Oliver of being a love-struck fan if anyone asked.

He'd noticed, not that he was really paying attention, that Miley had been staring… lovingly at him during the end of that song. And she'd smiled! Not sarcastic or scripted either!

He sighed contentedly and read over his lines for Zombie High: The Movie, being careful to memorize page 41. He had a feeling that he would have trouble when it came to filming that page.

Meanwhile, Lilly and Miley were in her bedroom, avoiding homework. "Come on Miley, I saw the looks you were giving him!" Lilly said knowingly.

Face turning red, Miley reiterated, "What looks? It was in the script."

"Uh, I was following along and those smiles and lovey-eyes weren't in it!" Miley rolled her eyes, dropping the subject.

Something had come over her during that song, something weird. It was like that was her past, present, and, though not wanting to admit it, future.

She shrugged it off and started packing her backpack. The next day, the four of them were going to the studio to start filming, and she and Lilly needed their disguises.

_**Ok, I know most of this chapter was the song, but that took a lot of work! I typed it all out! Now you see why I made those changes! If you wanna see a cool video with that song, go to YouTube and type in 'This Is My Idea Lolliver'. There are some really cool parts, like the third verse, which they do at the dance. And in the end with Hannah dancing, it's cool!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, the idea for this chapter came a few days ago when my mom had a party and kicked me out of the house for the night because it was a sexist and ageist party. It actually sounded kinda boring anyway, it was for spa products. But a few months ago, my dad had a party more like the one in this chapter, so yeah. I was kicked out then too. **_

_**Disclaimer: Okay, my conferences were tonight, the 14**__**th**__**, and my science teacher is considering me for advanced, but I don't know how I'd do. But my lowest grade is a B , so I'm doing good. My math teacher was rambling on about high school electives that barely related to math at all, kinda like in his class. And ya know, even after this fascinating story, Hannah still belongs to the same person. Or at least, not me.**_

The next day, the cast list was posted for the play in drama class. "Was there even an audition?" Oliver asked as they scanned the long list.

"I guess that's what we've been doing all week." Miley commented. She found her name the moment she looked on the list. "I'm Odette?!" She asked, surprised. Well, not really. She was secretly one of the world's most renowned popstars, but still.

"I'm Bromley?" Oliver asked. Looking at the list, he noticed that a lot of the names were the same as they were the day before.

"Wait! Who's Derrick?" Miley asked in a worried tone, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't, "JAKE RYAN?! NO!" She screamed. Kissing him as Hannah was gonna be bad enough, but now two or three times in front of her school as herself. She felt like fainting.

"Someone say my name?" An arrogant, yet curious, voice asked, cutting through the crowd around the door to get into the room.

"YOU!" She pointed a very harsh finger at him, arousing a sense of déjà vu in him.

"Yes?"

"You're Derrick!"

"I am, cool." He nodded his head approvingly. "Wait, lemme guess, you're Odette." He said in a humorous tone. She screamed and stalked off to her seat, a concerned Lilly trailing behind her. "An added bonus." He commented to Oliver.

"A few, actually. They kiss, like, three times in the movie." The actor's eyes widened with happiness.

"Even better." The bell rang and the two sat down.

Mr. Correlli passed out the scripts, and then the class went down to the theater. They were practicing a song that involved only Derrick and Odette, and Lilly, the stage director, rolled out a wall.

This was because, in the song Far Longer Then Forever, Derrick and Odette are separated, but singing at the same time. Miley went on one side of the wall, and Jake on the other. Then the music started.

Miley: _If I could break the spell_

_I'd run to him today_

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

_Derrick, you and I are meant to be_

_Far longer then forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like you're here with me_

_Although we're far apart_

Jake: _Far longer then forever_

_As constant as a star_

_I close my eyes and I am where you are_

Miley: _Sure as the don brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakeable bond_

Jake: _Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond _

_Far longer than forever_

Miley: _Far longer then forever_

Jake: _I swear that I'll be true_

Miley: _I swear that I'll be true_

Both: _I've made an everlasting vow_

_To find a way to you_

_Far longer then forever_

_Like no love ever known_

Miley: _And with your love_

Both:_ I'll never be alone_

Miley: _Far longer then forever_

Jake: _Much stronger then forever_

Miley: _And with your love_

_I'll never be alone_

"Brilliant!" Mr. Correlli shouted, pulling Miley out of her trance. Jake came back too and they went on to the next song.

After practice, the four of them rushed to Jake's limo where Miley slipped on her wig, a white leather jacket, and took off her shoes, replacing them with boots.

Not having time for makeup, she put on a pair of designer sunglasses. Lola did the same, with a different style, and they were ready.

They arrived at the studio and slipped in, hoping to get past Roger. No such luck.

"Jake, where have you been?! You're ten minutes late!" He scolded, pointing at his watch dramatically.

"I'm sorry, but school."

"Hannah Montana, so nice to finally meet you!" He said, shaking her hand thoroughly. She smiled back.

"Yeah, I would've been here sooner but Jake was a little late." She said, smiling triumphantly over at the actor.

"Typical. Well, let's get you into wardrobe and start filming!" The director clapped his hands together before guiding the popstar to her dressing room.

Jake wandered off to his dressing room, and Lilly and Oliver were alone. That is, until security came by. "Who are you two? This is a closed filming." The muscular man said in his deep, threatening voice.

"We're here with Hannah and Jake." Oliver said simply.

"Nice try kid. Let's go." Putting one hand on his shoulder, and one on Lilly's, the large man led them to the exit.

"What, NO! We really are!"

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one, you know how many nickels I'd have?" He asked calmly. They shook their heads no. His tone changed to a yell. "A LOT OF NICKELS!" And with that said, he slammed the door shut.

Lilly pulled out her phone and texted Miley, explaining the situation. Her response: Tough.

Lilly looked offended, and called her dad to come pick them up.

Hannah walked out of her dressing room chuckling evilly. Jake was standing nearby. "What up with the laugh?"

"Lilly and Oliver got kicked out. The guard didn't believe that they knew us." She said, laughing. He laughed too.

"Aww, bonding. That's good!" Roger examined, walking over to the two. Noticing Miley's outfit, he commented, "Hannah, you look horrible!" Miley's reaction made him add, "It's fantastic!" She smiled awkwardly, not feeling the compliment. "So listen, we have two options. Do the kiss today, or on the last day. It's up to you two."

"Well, shouldn't we get it over with?" Jake asked, wanting to kiss her as soon possible. It was part of his 'get my former enemy neighbor turned hottie to fall for me' plan. So the name needed work.

"No, we should put it off. Work on the… easier parts first." Miley argued, wanting to put the kiss off as long as possible.

"Yes, Hannah, save the best for last. Great thinking!" Roger agreed before walking off to confirm it with the writers. She smirked at him.

_**So, not my best. But I was out of ideas! Everyone by now should know that my best work is when I have ideas! Please review, this took almost three days!**_

_**Luv Wenders:)(:**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hiya! I got bored, which is pretty much my life right now, so I was forced either type this or do homework. Which would you rather do? Oh, and in the last chapter, I said something about my mom's sexist/ageist party. That's in this one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm currently out of ideas for witty ones, so lemme just say, I don't own Hannah Montana. I do have a door that refuses to open and allow my dog outside, though.**_

"What do you mean I have to go over to Jake's tonight?!" Miley shouted at her father. She had better things to do on a Saturday night then go over to her neighbor's house.

"Well, I'm having a poker party and no kids are allowed. Or women." Her jaw dropped.

"That's sexist! AND ageist!" She said defiantly.

"Well, that's life. Look, tomorrow I'll take you and Lilly shopping to make up for it. But tonight I need you out."

"Fine. But you're giving us money." She said threateningly. "Oh yeah!"

She stalked angrily back up the stairs, making sure to pound loudly as she went. For extra effect, she slammed her door so hard that she heard some shoes fall off her shelf in the Hannah closet.

She threw on a light blue bikini and then a jean mini skirt and a white short sleeved tunic. She quickly straightened out her wavy hair and, grabbing a purse off another shelf, she was on her way to the beach.

When she arrived, she spotted her friends, and Jake, sitting at a table, sipping their discounted smoothies. She realized that it was hot, and pulled off the tunic. Lucky for Jake, she failed to notice his eyes bugging out at her.

'Ok, so she now has a flat stomach. Great.' He thought sarcastically in his head. 'And a nice tan.' He added.

Shoving the cover-up in her over-sized bag, she joined the group. Jake, who had regained his composure, was talking about tonight. "Yeah, so are your parents going to her dad's party?" He asked, Miley being the her he was referring to. Lilly and Oliver nodded their heads.

"Well, then it looks like we can all just hang out at my house." He said.

"Yeah. Hey, you three should rehearse for the play." Lilly suggested.

"I s'pose." Miley replied.

"Lilly, Oliver, the waves are perfect! Man, you guys have to catch a few!" One of Lilly's skater friends called. The two turned pleadingly to their other two friends, fingers entwined in a begging way and bottom lips sticking out.

"Go ahead." Miley waved them off a bit reluctantly. 'Ugh, alone time with Jake.'

'YES! Alone time with Miley!'

They decided to walk on the beach and watch their friends surf. After a bit of walking, Jake pulled off his shirt. A lump caught in Miley's throat. For an eighth grader, he was oddly chiseled. But, then again, he was a movie star and they had to keep their looks up.

He felt her eyes wander over his body, but pretended not to notice. For if she knew that he knew that she was checking him out, she'd stop. And that was something that he did NOT want.

So, he looked out at the waves and waited for her to stop. It didn't take long. He turned back, when and idea struck him. "Wow, what's that out there?!" He wondered, pointing at the empty blue water.

"Where?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the sun's harsh rays and standing on her tip-toes, trying to get a better look.

"Right there!" As she stepped closer to the edge of the water, he grabbed her from behind and ran into the water. Before she knew what was happening, he'd dropped her and was running away. She wiped her face and opened her eyes into a glare. She took off her skirt and, after setting it in her bag which was thankfully still on the beach, she started to chase after him.

A strategy formed in her brain, and she ran over to the bushes. Ducking down, she moved a branch out of her line of vision. "Miley?" he called out, noticing she was nowhere behind him.

It was a known fact that everything was more dangerous when it couldn't be seen. And an angry Miley was scary enough, but a hidden angry Miley! The idea sent chills down his spine. He had to find her before she found him.

As he walked up some sand dunes, she followed, still covered by the vegetation. He drew nearer to the water, probably trying to see if she had just ducked under when he looked and was now stalking her.

She crept up behind him. She was centimeters behind him when he turned. Acting on reflex, she jumped and sent him tumbling backwards. Before his mind could even process her actions, he was in the shallow water, Miley glaring intensely down at him.

His throat instantly dried up as he realized that she'd taken off the rest of her cover up. She was sitting on her knees, which were planted firmly on his chest. Her hands were holding his shoulders securely in the water.

Completely unaware of Jake's raging hormones, Miley laughed triumphantly. "Serves you right!" she declared, bringing her face in closer to his. "Don't you dare do that again." She threatened.

Under normal conditions, he would've had a witty comeback. But when the hot girl that you're secretly crushing on is sitting on top of you, the brain has trouble functioning normally. So he lay there, staring at her.

"Uh, Jake?" She asked, randomly tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. He shook his head. "Oh, sorry. I was having trouble focusing with all this extra weight on my stomach." He covered, laughing a little at the look she gave him. Truth was, he hardly felt any pressure. But she was so adorable when she was mad at him.

She glared, and dunked his head under the water. After about five seconds, give or a take a few dozen, she let him up. He was breathing heavily. She smirked. "Hey! It took me twenty minutes to get my hair that perfect!" He whined.

"Hm, mine took me thirty." She shot back. He looked guiltily at the water below. "But ya know? Your senses are weak!"

"They are not! I was just worried that, uh, a shark had gotten you."

"Um, Jake, if a shark had gotten me, ya woulda heard me screamin." She informed.

"Well, ya never know."

"But seriously, you're easy to sneak up on. You should work on that." _What am I doing?! Am I _flirting_?! Well, it is fun to watch him squirm._

"Oliver, I found the-" they heard Lilly shout, then stop as she laid eyes on their predicament. Miley looked down and immediately jumped off Jake. "I'm sorry. Did I… interrupt something?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"No, I was just teaching Jake a lesson about girl power." Miley explained. Lilly nodded, still a little confused.

That night, they rehearsed both the play and the Zombie High movie. After having a majority of the parts memorized for the play, and the next few scenes for filming, the five decided to watch a movie and eat junk food.

By some fate, good or bad depending on who you supported, Jake and Miley ended up on the love seat in his basement. This was because, A) the other three loved cars and machines then Jake and Miley, and B) they had gone up to get the popcorn bowls, pop, and candy.

Much to the movie star's pleasure, Miley freaked out in the movie, and was forced to hide in his chest. After The Skeleton Key, they watched Transformers. This was a little more awkward for Jake, especially at the certain romantic parts of the movie. Miley had scooted as far away from him as possible during that movie.

However, near the end, since she'd already seen this in theaters due to her having a car-crazed dad and brother and nothing better to do that Saturday, Miley had dozed off and her head landed on Jake's shoulder. He smiled a little, since now he could say his arm slipped around her from it's spot on the back of the couch.

_**Alright, so it's a bit of a ramble, but there's lots of romantic moments! If you love me for that, please review!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so now I need help with I Might Even Be a Rockstar! And Whoever Said Life is Easy Was Way Off! I have no ideas for those two! Please help me! Also, I'd like to thank BoredHPfan, BrazilianPrincess, aprilrainer15, CountryPopPrincess1123, skittleysweet, ****phantasmagoricfaerie****, nysunsetangel, Smileyhpxx, and adorkable395 for reviewing the last chapter! Nice to see this old story gaining popularity!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't read Summer Romance, then you haven't had the chance to be jealous of me getting two new pairs of shoes at the Mall of America this weekend. But, now that opportunity is here! And I highly recommend you now go back and read Summer Romance because it's just awesome like that. Wait, what did I mean at the beginning? Oh yeah, Hannah Montana still belongs to Disney. But I know you're all jealous on the inside!**

* * *

"Toss me another one." Oliver instructed tonelessly to Lilly. They were still in Jake's basement watching reruns of his TV show and Lilly was currently playing basketball. The popcorn kernels were the ball and Oliver's mouth was the basket. "Three points, again." He said after swallowing the warm, buttery piece that she'd launched.

"Whoopee." She cheered, haphazardly waving her hand in the air.

"This sucks!" Miley exclaimed, getting up from the couch. She was immediately shushed by Jake, who was imitating the TV.

In response, the brunette threw a handful of popcorn at his back. Some of it got stuck in his hair, and he turned to glare. She just smiled with fake apology.

She had woken up after the movie, and the party was still going on next door. Jackson had got a call from Cooper saying they were invited to some party and he had left immediately.

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" Lilly suggested. The other shrugged and sat down in a circle. "I'll go first. Oliver, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said almost automatically. There was a secret he was hiding that she did not need to find out.

"Ok. I dare you to go next door and walk into the party, grab some snacks, and come back here." She challenged.

"Psh, that's it. Lilly, you've lost your touch."

"I'm just getting warmed up."

The four of them walked into the backyard, there was a door in his basement that went under the deck, and Oliver walked in the back entrance. Lilly, Miley, and Jake watched, bemused, as Oliver grabbed the snack plate and started towards the door.

However, just as he was getting to the handle, his mother spotted him and dragged him by the ear back to the counter where the snacks belong. She started waving her finger at him, and Lilly picked up a manly sound. He made to go in the direction of the door, however, just after his mom turned her back, he grabbed a handful of cheese and ran out the door.

"Piece of cheese," he proclaimed nonchalantly, word playing the 'piece of cake' saying. The others rolled their eyes before going back into Jake's house.

A few rounds later, Miley asked, "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he stretched the word out, not entirely sure if that's what he wanted. As soon as the question was asked, he felt regret form in the pit of his stomach. However, on the outside, he remained calm, cool, and collected.

"Ok. Who do you have a crush on?" she asked with a self-satisfied look on her face.

"Uh, ya know-" he started, realizing he had no way out of this.

"No, I don't actually. But I will once you tell me."

"Wait, why do you care so much?" he shot back, hoping to buy sometime. He looked desperately at Oliver, who only smirked in response.

"I-I don't. It's just that, if you lie in this game we get to make you eat something," she reminded.

Just then, the upstairs door opened and Mack yelled, "Miley, your dad said you can go home."

"You lucked out," she whispered as she walked past him. As soon as she and Lilly were safely out the door and back inside Miley's house, he rounded on his supposed best friend.

"What was that?!" he screamed, arms flailing wildly around his head.

"Sorry. But there was nothing I could do," Oliver answered sheepishly. "Plus, I think you should just tell her."

The look he received instantly shut him up.

The following Friday was the welcome back dance, and for some odd reason, Miley found herself putting on a brand new red dress and heels. She did her hair so that the ends started to curl out. And only as she was grabbing her small red purse containing red lip gloss and her cell phone did she wonder why she was dressing up.

She was standing around by the door, impatiently tapping her foot. Finally, the doorbell rang. Miley walked over and let Lilly, forcing her arms to uncross.

"What took so long?!"

"Whadya mean? I'm early," the blonde informed. Miley's eyebrows crinkled together.

"Really? Are ya sure?"

"Yeah. Why, didn't take as long as you thought it would to impress Jake?" Miley glared at her best friend, arms crossed again. "And speaking of that, nice outfit!" she complimented.

"Thanks. I never thought I'd see you in a dress. Wanna look your best for Oliver?" It was Lilly's turn to glare. "But the blue brings out your eyes really well."

"Thank you." The two girls sat around talking for almost a half hour before the doorbell rang again. Lilly got up and answered it.

"Well, gee, look who decided to show up," she said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Sorry. Oliver came over and we had a snack, and then a belching contest and- Whoa." Jake started to explain. But his train of thought went off track when he noticed Miley. Red was definitely her color.

"What?" She asked, starting to get weirded out by his staring.

"Hey, Lilly, you're in a dress." Oliver noted, trying to break the now awkward silence.

"Wow. Never thought I'd live to see the day." Jake added, following along with Oliver's distraction.

"Really? I am?!" she asked, holding a hand to her heart and looking around the room in a shocked way.

"Well, we should get going." Miley said, ushering them out the back door and in the direction of Rico's.

**

* * *

Ok, so I couldn't think of much. But I went back and reread chapters 10-13, and remembered the dance. So, next chapter I now have somewhere to start. But, now I have to go. I have High school registration crap tonight. Joy:(**

**Luv Wendy:)(: **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, stupid old me forgot to number the chapters last time I wrote this story, and it would take me going back and rereading ALL of them to figure out the order. So, I'm a little stuck. But there is something you can help with! Do you want the play or the movie kiss to come first for Miley and Jake? Vote in reviews or PMs. And while you're voting, see my poll!**

**I almost forgot these. So thank you to princess cutie, hawaibabe, nysunsetangel, BoredHpfan, BrazilianPrincess, aprilrainer15, and bellechat for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Ok children, its story time! Once upon a time, there was a little almost fourteen-year-old girl that wanted the rights to Hannah Montana for her birthday. But who knows if she'll get them! She also happens to be EXACTLY (like to the day) 2 years younger then Emily Osment!**

The four of them arrived at Rico's shortly after they'd left Miley's house. They grabbed a table and watched groups around them dancing. A waiter approached their table, and Miley started the laughing the moment he showed up.

"What happened bro? Lose a bet?" she asked sarcastically, and the entire table started laughing.

"Sure, laugh at the guy serving your food," he suggested in an attempt to shut them up. It worked, temporarily. As soon he left their laughter escaped.

Suddenly, Don't Stop the Music started playing and Miley and Lilly ran out to the 'dance floor'.

Jake and Oliver, having nothing better to do, followed them and the four danced in their own little group. It wasn't long, though, until girls started coming over and asking Jake to join their group.

Miley immediately felt hatred for the girls, but convinced herself that it was because they were in Amber and Ashley's group.

A few more upbeat songs played, and it was like battle of the groups. Amber and Ashley, arguably the prettiest girls in school, or Miley and Jake's. Jake, being a celebrity, already had leverage over the school brats, but with Miley's new looks and lack of shooting guys down, they easily grew into a much larger dance circle then Amber and Ashley.

Soon there were so few people in their group that they were forced to join the other one. The DJ started a dance contest, something Miley felt like she could win. Amber grabbed Donny and Ashley grabbed Troy McCann as her partner and challenged Miley and Lilly to a dance-off.

This contest would be a snap if the two girls could find worthy partners. Lilly realized that Oliver had done some hip-hop classes with his older brother, and immediately grabbed him.

Seeing the brunette was sin need of a partner, and with Jake's lessons for season two of Zombie High, he volunteered. After a moment of skepticism, she agreed.

Amber and Donny's song was Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale. They danced… decently, but Amber had no sense of coordination. It was amazing that she planned to try out for cheerleading.

Ashley and Troy were next, and unfortunately her dancing was the opposite of Amber. The two of them could go into show business; Amber does the singing and Ashley does the dancing.

Feeling slightly intimidated, Lilly and Oliver stepped up after them. Party Like a Rockstar started playing, much to their relief.

Last but not least was Jake and Miley. So Much For You by Ashley Tisdale started playing, and Miley inwardly groaned. The last thing she wanted to dance to with Jake was a vague love song. '_Well, its better then an _actual_ love song_' she thought, trying to remain optimistic.

They started to dance, and she found that Jake was actually pretty good. She got so caught up in it that by the time the song was done, she had completely forgotten that there was anyone else there. '_Uh oh!_'

"And the winners are Miley Stewart, Jake Ryan, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken!" the DJ announced. Everyone cheered, glad that Amber and Ashley had finally been publicly humiliated.

They stomped off, pulling out their phones and calling for a ride. The group did a four-way high five and laughed at their triumph.

The rest of the night, Miley stared in awe at Jake and this weird power he'd had over her during the contest. It scared her to think of what it could mean. Did she like him? No, that couldn't happen. He was just her obnoxious neighbor, and that's all he'd ever be. Right? Yes; hopefully.

"Miley?!"

"WHAT?!" she shouted, pulled out of her inner Q&A. Looking around the table, she realized that Lilly had been talking to her about something.

"I said, do you think that we should do a party when the Zombie High movie premieres? Like, a celebrity party?" the blonde repeated, slightly annoyed at being ignored.

"Oh, uh, sure," Miley answered, having more important things on her mind then an event happening six months from now.

"What's wrong?" Lilly whispered, leaning in close to her best friend so the boys wouldn't here their conversation.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my house," Miley promised, not wanting to be overheard.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too. Maybe we should go home," Lilly said loud enough for the guys to hear, her curiosity roused from her best friend's mysteriousness.

"Yeah, we have filming in the morning and I need my beauty rest," Miley agreed, no longer able to hold in her news.

The guys shrugged. "Well, it's pretty nice out. We could just walk back," Jake suggested. The four of them got up from their table and headed out towards the ocean.

Jake and Miley somehow managed to fall behind Lilly and Oliver, and they started talking about random things.

So, why'd the producers want me on the show?" she asked, puzzled because she had no prior acting.

"Uh, I think I heard something about ratings?" Jake answered, pretending not to know the answer. "Ya know, you're the most popular singer right now that they figured it would bring in the most views," he added when she didn't comment.

"Oh," she answered, it making sense to her.

Soon they reached Jake and Miley's backyard, and the girls went into Miley's house.

"Hey girls. How was the dance?" Robby Ray asked from the kitchen where he was drying a pot.

"It was fun. We beat Amber and Ashley at a dance-off. Speaking of beat, Lilly and I are wiped out. Night!" Miley said all of this as fast as she could and then the two girls ran upstairs into the brunette's room.

"Try as I may I will never understand a teenage girl," Robby Ray muttered to himself.

"So, what's up?!" Lilly asked excitedly, taking a seat on Miley's bed the moment the door was closed.

"I think I like Jake," she answered, looking worried and repulsed. Lilly's mouth fell. She had not been expecting this.

**Ok, so like I said, please vote on the kiss. I'm tired, and I might be getting iMovie tonight! Did I mention that I got a YouTube account?! Go ahead and check it out! Videos will be up soon! And I'm friends with Miley and Mandy on there! Along with 4,577 others!**

**Luv Wendy:)(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so most people just voted for a kiss. But the two that specified which both… agreed. And I don't remember the people that PMd me their answer. Sorry. But, it'll be the play.**

**Thank you to kool.aid.makes.me.like.whoa., BoredHpfan, aprilrainer15, CountryPopPrincess1123, BrazilianPrincess, Kioko Kajuji, EveryBookHasItsMiracle, and bellechat for reviewing. You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so my poll is tied! Please vote if you haven't already. Cause, besides the ones I'm already doing, they're the only thing of Hannah Montana that I take full credit in owning!**

"Alright students, settle down!" Mr. Correlli shouted to the cast and crew of the play one afternoon at the end of November. They all stopped talking and turned to their director. "Ok, now that I have your attention, I'd like to inform you all of the date of opening night. It will be Friday, December 16th. Now, let's get back to rehearsals!"

Day and night (though mostly just the afternoons) the cast and crew rehearsed and practiced in hopes of nailing the play. Though this was supposed to be a closed play, no doubt there'd be people sneaking in and videotaping it with their phones. They needed it to be perfect.

Luckily for Miley, Hannah was on a break working on her new album. She, Jake, and Oliver were almost constantly in the backyard rehearsing their parts. Lilly would often come and watch, pretending to open the curtains.

After what felt like just a few days, it was opening night. Miley entered the girls' 'dressing' room (cough-locker room-cough) to find flowers with her name on them.

"What the-?" she wondered out loud, and picked up the bouquet. She looked for a card, only to find that there was none. 'Probably dad' she thought with an eye roll.

She grabbed her dress and changed into it. She then proceeded to fix her hair and apply makeup.

Jake and Oliver arrived together and entered the boys' locker room. They changed into their costumes and went out to the auditorium.

"Hey," Jake said, jerking his head at a few girls that were giggling and waving at him. They found Mr. Correlli and checked themselves in with him.

Miley wasn't far behind. The three of them hung out and waited for it to start.

First out was Mark as King William, and a few other characters that were in the first scene.

Soon, however, it was time for the first song. Miley, Jake, and Amber joined Mark.

Throughout the song, Miley and Jake did a lot of the same actions as they had in the first rehearsals. The whole time, Miley was freaking out over losing her first kiss to her long-time rival and next door neighbor.

All too quickly, the two were slow dancing to the end of the song. Miley sang her part, Jake sang his, and then they were leaning in. Their lips touched, and something went off in Miley. She lost all conscious thought and focused solely on the soft, gentle lips attached to hers.

The curtains closed, and she immediately pulled away, scared and surprised at how much she'd enjoyed that. Her head was still clouded as she made her way over to Lilly, who was just walking away from the curtain ropes.

"So, how was it?!" Lilly asked, giddy for details. Miley responded with a blank, empty stare into space. "Uh, Miley?" She waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. Still no response. "Miley?" she sing-songed. "MILEY!" she finally shouted. This pulled the brunette back.

"WHAT?!" she screamed back, reminding the blonde of someone just being rudely awoken from a nap.

"You were staring off into space. I asked, how was the kiss?!" Lilly reminded, getting jittery all over again.

"Oh, uh, it was… um, kinda," Miley stuttered, trying to sugarcoat the word incredible, "interesting," she finally concluded on.

"So, you'll tell me in private?" Miley nodded, loving how well her best friend knew her.

The rest of the play went by smoothly, only Amber messing up once on the song Practice. 'So stupid!' Miley thought in her head, ashamed to be in the same play as that bimbo; but happy that they had almost no scenes together.

After getting a roar of applause and being complimented by Mr. Correlli, the students were released to go home and rest before the next show.

Miley was fidgeting the whole ride home as she pretended to hold a conversation with her dad about the play; desperation to tell someone about the kiss almost unbearable. She couldn't talk about it with her dad and (closet) over-protective big brother in the car. That would be just plain weird.

Lilly was almost just as antsy in her seat next to Miley, eager to hear all about her best friend's kiss with the mega-hottie TV star.

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway, the teen girls sprinted into the house and up the stairs to the privacy of Miley's room.

"So, how was the kiss?!" Lilly asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, though this time intent on getting an answer.

Near tears, Miley replied, "It was amazing!"

"Uh, last time I checked, good kisses were a GOOD thing," Lilly noted, completely lost on the brunette's train of thought.

"Not if you can't stand the guy giving it to you!" she reiterated. Lilly nodded in agreement. "Lilly, what am I gonna do? What if I like him?" Miley looked sick at the thought.

"Well, maybe he'll-" Miley immediately cut her off.

"No, don't even say 'Maybe he'll like you back'! Lilly, we've hated eachother since day one! If I like him now, I don't know what I'll do! This is a disaster!" Miley shouted, banging her head inadvertently against her headboard. "Ow!"

"Yeah, and just think. You'll still have to kiss him on Zombie High in a few months," Lilly reminded, unaware of what she'd said until it was too late.

Miley turned an ice-cold glare at her best friend. Lilly looked guiltily back. "Not helping!" Miley hissed.

"Sorry," Lilly whispered back. The two of them got ready for bed, hoping the next night would be better.

It wasn't.

The kiss just seemed to be even more sensational then before.

"Lilly, this is NOT GOOD!" Miley whisper-yelled after the kiss.

"Well, maybe you should just accept the fact that you like him," Lilly suggested in a DUH tone.

"I can't!" Miley whined, sitting in a chair and taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"Well then, try getting over him. Date around, develop feelings for other guys. And if nothing else, make him jealous. Hey, I hear Johnny Collins just broke up with Becca Weller!" Lilly offered.

"Hmm, that could work," Miley commented, a thoughtful look appearing on her normally angelic face.

**Ok, so I tried to add as much as I could. Hope it wasn't too boring for all of you!**

**Luv Wendy:)(:**


	17. Chapter 17

Kay, so I like I said in Summer Romance, I have ideas for this; I just need to get there

**Kay, so I like I said in Summer Romance, I have ideas for this; I just need to get there. So the next couple of chapters will be short and bumpy. Then there will be a time jump to when they're, like, sixteen. That's when this gets WAY different then when I first wrote this. And there probably won't be a sequel. And if there is, then again, it'll be WAY different.**

**Thanks toEveryBookHasItsMiracle, BoredHpfan, aprilrainer15, kool.aid.makes.me.like.whoa., BreakingFree43749, and bellechat for reviewing Chapter 16! You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: So I'm a writer. Does that automatically make me obliged to own something?! Didn't think so! (If you can't tell, I'm running out of ideas!)**

After month and months of anticipation, the day had come. It was finally time. Miley woke up, temporarily calm and relaxed, only to become frantic when she realized what day it was. Nervously, she got into her shower. She hadn't stopped being confused since the play.

Jake woke up, the exact opposite of Miley. He nearly leapt out of bed from excitement. Ya wanna know why? Cause today's the day! He almost fell in the shower cause his knees were so shaky. Yes, Jake Ryan, Tween Magazine's Hottie of the Year, was nervous. And he shouldn't be. He'd kissed her before. And God was it some kiss!

He actually did fall over in the bathroom after stepping out of the shower. He pulled out something that he'd snuck from his dad's room, and splashed it on his face. Aftershave.

He went back into his room after blow drying his hair and opened his closet. He pulled out shirt after shirt, sweater after sweater, blazer after blazer, and jeans after jeans. Nothing seemed right though. He wanted her to know what she was missing, without him telling her directly.

First, he debated his tee shirts. After much speculation, he decided on his American Eagle

White graphic T with the words American Eagle printed across the chest and black and blue palm trees on the bottom.

Then he went to sweaters. Again, it was American Eagle. It was dark blue, with a white eagle in the upper left shoulder. He grabbed a random white blazer, then rolled up the sleeves on both of them. Now, he looked in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. Pants!

This wasn't a hard decision. It was an unusually warm day for the middle of February (he checked the weather) and he grabbed out his navy, brown, and white patchwork plaid shorts. Yeah, he was really feeling American Eagle today. So it was only natural for him to then slip on his Navy Patchwork flip flops; again from American Eagle.

Now there was only one thing left to do. Wanting to appear manly and mature, he snuck into his dad's room and grabbed his 77 cologne, still an American Eagle product, and sprayed it, first on his armpits, then his neck, where a Hemp Cross Choker rested casually.

He hadn't taken so long to get ready for anything in his life; not even his first movie premiere. His dad was literally screaming at him to hurry up. Jake saw the limo pull up, and he hastily jumped off the top step onto the landing, and sprinted out the door; snatching the banana from his dad's hand as he went.

He through on his distressed hat and runner sunglasses as he ran, just incase someone recognized him at 8:30AM. (Do you need to ask where he got them?)

He also had never cared so much about what he wore. Man this girl did crazy things to him. He fidgeted nervously with his AE Leather Cuff bracelet.

He leaned causally against the side of the limo, and moments later Miley appeared; as Hannah of course.

"What took you so long?" he asked, pretending he'd been standing there for a long time.

"Sorry, I slept past my alarm," she 'explained' (lied). Truth was, she was just as nervous as him.

"So did I, but I still made it out here," he reiterated. She sighed, annoyed. "I just kinda, through on whatever." Now that was a professional lie.

"Yeah, that's why it all matches so perfectly," she said, her tone complete and total sarcasm.

"Duh." The driver opened the limo door, and the two teens got in. "After you."

"Thanks," she responded, cocking an eyebrow at his manners. She slid into the limo, and Jake followed, stepping around her and onto the other side. _His dad clearly got a small limo_, Miley decided.

Jake was so happy that he'd learned to imitate his father's voice. It wasn't too hard. He told the limo company to save their big ones for Jennifer Lopez's baby shower that night, and that he and Hannah could take a small one. Well, he'd spoken more like what his dad would say, but you get the gist of it.

After a few minutes of silence, Miley noticed a curious smell. It wasn't bad, just different. She openly sniffed out loud, and Jake looked a her, biting back a smirk.

"It's you," she proclaimed suddenly. He pretended to have no clue what she meant.

"Huh?"

"That smell. What are you wearing?" she asked him suspiciously, her glare matching her tone.

"Oh, just some cologne from American Eagle, and aftershave," he informed her, playing it like that was not uncommon for him.

"You shave?" Her disbelieving look worried him. But his nonchalant look didn't falter.

He didn't actually lie, but he gave her a look that appeared to say yes. Her eyebrow remained cocked, but her defenses were slowly weakening each time she inhaled. She gulped nervously. He pretended not to notice.

All of a sudden, the ride wasn't so smooth. It was rough and bumpy. The driver accidentally over a pothole on their right, and Miley was thrown from her seat and right onto Jake. He smirked, happy that they took this route.

The window separating the driver from the teen idols started rolling down. "Sorry, I took a back road due to traffic and it's completely made of gravel," the guy explained. Miley groaned, and Jake silently thanked the good Lord.

After the window rolled back up, Jake decided to yank her chain, "Uh, Miley?"

"What?!"

"You can get up now," he pointed out. It was then she realized that she was still laying on top of him. Her face turned scarlet.

"Right," she stretched the word out nervously and took a seat next to him where it was WAY less bumpy. And she could smell his intoxicating mixture much better.

The director decided to shoot the final scene (the kiss) on a beach in Long Beach. That's where Zerronda will be hiding out as a regular human, and that's when they finally kiss.

But as you could tell, they have a bit of a drive. And Miley, having been a nervous wreck, didn't sleep at all the night before. Ok, that was an exaggeration, but it took her til almost 2 o'clock to fall asleep. And then she had to wake up at 7:30.

Jake turned on the tiny TV and watched basketball. Miley, never really into sports, immediately got bored. After a strong request from the starving teens, Randy, the limo driver, pulled up to a McDonalds where Jake and Miley went in and ordered.

Miley pulled out a beach hat and some big sunglasses, so she wouldn't be recognized. They took their food back to the car and they were on the road again.

With her stomach full, Miley was more than ready for a nap. Finally unable to resist, she succumbed to sleep and her head landed on the closest thing; Jake's shoulder. He looked down when her head landed, and he smiled when he realized that she was asleep.

She looked so peaceful and innocent when she slept. She curled up closer to him for the warmth. The limo wasn't exactly what you could call warm. He slid his arm around her when she started shivering and pulled her up onto his lap. She stopped after a duration.

Jake started to doze off, and his head gently laid itself on top of Miley's.

They arrived half an hour later, and the sudden jerk as the limo stopped woke Miley. She was confused, mostly by the fact that she fell asleep on something hard and warm. She ran her hands over it, and soon realized that it was a boy's torso. Wait, what?!

She shot up, and realized she was in Jake's lap, and his head fell forward as she pulled back. This woke him. "What the he- Oh," his memory rewound itself to the hour before when Miley was cold, and then he got tired.

"What's up with," she gestured between the two of them, "this?"

"Well, you were shivering and there wasn't a blanket in here," he explained innocently. She felt a little bad about the tone she'd used.

"Oh, well uh, thanks," she mumbled out unsurely. This was not like the obnoxious neighbor she'd grown accustomed to.

"Yeah, I have my moments," he admitted, almost as if he'd read her mind. He'd seen the confusion in her eyes.

The door opened and the two got out. They were immediately rushed into trailers for hair and make up. The director had an outfit ready for Jake, but when he saw what the actor was already wearing, he changed his mind.

"Jake, don't change."

"Aw thanks Rog," he said happily and patted the director's shoulder.

"No, I meant the outfit! But your personality is ok too, I guess. Just, take the hat off, fix your hair, and put the sunglasses on your head. Good." And then the director rushed off to check on the props.

The cast and crew hung around for the day, waiting for sunset. That's when the scene needed to be filmed. Finally, after much waiting and boredom, the sun started to dip below the horizon. "Places everybody!" Roger called over the slight breeze.

Jake sat on a rock, staring out at the pinkening sky, a hard look of concentration on his face. A light, "Ahem" pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to Miley, who was adorned in a purple tank top a jean mini skirt, as well as purple flats.

He smiled. "Hey," he said softly, standing up and walking to her. "Wow, you look amazing."

Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Thanks." She couldn't stop the giggle.

"So, this is where you're staying?" He asked, his hand lazily addressing the town behind them, trying to suppress sadness.

"Yeah," she answered, her own sadness leaking out as well.

"I'll be up here as much as I can," he promised. Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." Their eyes slowly started to close and they leaned. Miley could smell the thundermint on his breath and her stomach did a complete somersault. Slowly, she reached her hands up around his neck, and his met around her waist.

Their lips touched and the two stars became lost to the world. The only thing on their mind was the feel of the other.

After what felt like mere seconds, the director was yelling cut. They pulled away, each totally flushed.

"I said SHORT kiss!" he reminded. Miley's eyes dilated. Jake's widened slightly too.

"O-Oh, was that what you said?" Miley asked trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"That's not what I heard," Jake agreed.

"Maybe I'm losing my mind! I don't know!" Roger shouted, walking back to the cameramen.

After looking over the scene on the laptop they had set up, Roger came to a conclusion. "This is better then my vision! Good job you two! You both get raises!"

Jake was ecstatic. He was getting paid EXTRA to kiss her.

Miley would've been excited to, if there wasn't this confusion fogging her brain. Why hadn't she pulled away when he'd ordered them to the first time? Or the second? Or even the third?

**You can find Jake's clothes on ae .com. Obviously they're in the men's section. It's graphic Ts, hoodies, shorts, flip flops, jewelery, hats, and sunglasses.**

**Also, if you guys could please read and review Fox Trot by BeMySpiderman, I'd REALLY appreciate it! **

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't have much to say! I've just been so busy that this took a while to update! SO sorry! Please don't hate me! And if you don't (or do, I guess) please review!**

Miley paced nervously backstage as her peers hustled to make sure everything was in place. It had finally arrived; the night of the play. Miley was in her assigned white dress and black shoes. Her hair waved down her back. And, though she should be excited, she wasn't. It had been over a week since Zombie High, and she was still confused about the kiss.

Why hadn't she just pulled away? It shouldn't have been that hard. And what would happen tonight? Would she get dazed and forget her lines? She shoved those horrendous thoughts to the back of her mind as Mr. Correlli started to give a pep talk. No one paid him any heed.

"And so, to sum it all up, just put on the best show possible! Now, everyone, places!"

"What, oh, it's over?" asked a random kid in the back. Rubbing his temples, Mr. Correlli walked onto the stage to make an announcement. Poor audience.

Nearly ten minutes later, the teacher came back and the narrator went out on stage. The characters in that scene were in the background, performing silently.

Their song came all too quickly. The singing, the dancing, and finally… the kiss. Miley forced herself to pull back after just two seconds. It was supposed to last five, but she didn't trust herself to last that long.

The rest of their lines went smoothly, and Jake exited the stage.

--

"Dude!" He reached out and grabbed Oliver's arm as he was walking past.

"Ah! What?!" he asked, shaken from the roughness of his best friend's voice.

"Miley hates me!" he nearly shouted, then laughed nervously at the puzzled onlookers. After they got back to their previous doings, Oliver responded.

"Well, what else is new?" he asked sarcastically as he pulled out of Jake's death grip, and then proceeded in fixing his collar and sleeves while staring defiantly at his frantic best friend.

"No, I mean, last weekend, the kiss, and-"

"You've already told me this," Oliver reminded.

"But now she pulled away early!"

"No?!"

"YES!"

"Could you _please_ stop grabbing my arms?!" Oliver asked annoyed.

"Sorry. Now, what should I do?!"

"Forget about her. I mean, you guys have hated eachother for eight years! That's not about to change. At lest, not for her."

Jake's shoulders slumped, and he sighed, his head dropping past his collarbone.

--

"Lilly, what should I do?!" Miley asked her best friend desperately after her scene. "I think I may have feelings for Jake… other than hate!"

"No?!" Lilly exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yes!" Miley assured, not picking up on the sarcasm… immediately. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's been kinda obvious."

"Anyway, what should I do?!"

"Make him jealous!"

"But I don't WANT these feelings for him!" She shook the blonde violently, and all the passersby stared strangely at them.

"What's with these people?" one of them whispered. The other shrugged, and they continued with their set work.

"Well," Lilly started after she'd escaped Miley's grip, "then maybe you should date someone else to get over any potential feelings."

"Lilly, you're a genius!" Miley proclaimed, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"I have my moments."

--

"Hey, whose that?" Jake asked Oliver, inclining his head towards the guy walking up the Stewart driveway.

"Oh, that's Josh," he explained.

"Is he a friend of Jackson's?"

"No, Miley's."

"WH-What?!"

"Yeah. He called her last night and asked her on a date," Oliver continued as if he hadn't said anything important. He looked over at Jake's agape mouth and a look of realization crossed over his face.

"Oh."

Rolling his eyes, the movie star grabbed his best friend by the shirt and lifted them both to their feet. "Come on."

Jake led Oliver around to the back door of Miley's house. Much to their luck, the top door was open. They crouched low and watched the proceedings with ease.

"He's comin up form the walk. He is so cute." Jake stuck his finger in his mouth, and barely stopped the gagging noise. "But we gotta be calm. Just be calm."

"Honey if I was any calmer I'd be dead," her dad assured her.

"Hey dad, big favor. Don't try to be funny with Josh… cause ya aint funny."

"I dunno. I crack myself up all the time. Whaddya call a pig that knows karate?" Without waiting for a response, he finished, "Pork chop, ha!" Oliver's mouth was hanging open, and Jake had to practically tackle the boy to the ground in order to hold off his laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," Jake hissed in his ear.

"You just spit in my ear!" Oliver whined back in a whisper.

Jake lazily waved him off. Miley had just walked over to the couch.

"I'm just gonna sit on the couch, and look casual. Like I live here all the time."

"Good thinkin."

Miley then placed her hand behind her head and spread her legs out in what could only be described (by Jake) as a tempting manor. That's when Josh came in.

"Hey Miley. Whoa, you look hot."

"When does she not?!" Jake whispered over to Oliver, who had no idea how to answer that question. So instead, he slapped Jake's arm and pointed at Robby Ray.

"Well hi. I'm the hot chick's father. How do I look?"

Josh immediately snapped towards the voice, an apprehensive look on his face. Jake smiled as if he'd just been the one interrogating Miley's date. Oliver shook his head in shame.

"Uh, very handsome… sir." He did another gunpoint.

"Nice try. Now take your foot out of your mouth, come on in here, and let's start over." Robby held out his hand, but you could tell he was, so far, unimpressed by Miley's taste in boys.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. I'm Josh, sir."

"Is it just me, or does this guy say 'sir' a lot? He's trying to be a kiss up, or liar, if you will," Jake said, thinking aloud.

"Jake, I'm bored. Can't I just..?"

"No! Now sit," the actor demanded. Oliver reluctantly squatted back down.

"Well you've met, you've bonded, enough said. Buh bye!" Miley grabbed Josh's arm, but her dad grabbed the other one. 'Go Robby Ray! I mean, Mr. Stewart!'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast." He dragged Josh away from his daughter.

"Why not fast?! Fast is good. Fast food, fast lane, fast forward, Buh Bye!" She moved to take Josh again, but this time it was him that stopped.

"Whoa!"

"Is it just me, or is that being said a lot?" Oliver asked.

"Sh!"

"Cool guitars."

"Oh, you like guitars, do ya?"

"Yeah, and these are pretty nice ones."

"Crap, they're bonding!"

"Hang on…"

"Well, not as good as the Deefer Bocker, but you know that."

Jake and Oliver did an air high five, since a normal one would make unwanted noise.

"No I don't know _that._"

"There goes the other foot," Miley commented.

"Look, sir. I'm not saying it wasn't a good guitar in it's day," Josh started, but Robby Ray cut him off.

"In its day? Ooh, sounds like you've been a musician for a long time. Like, thirty years. Oh wait, that's me." And he snatched his instrument back from Josh.

"Well isn't that interesting? You have your opinion, and he has his. Ya gotta love a guy who isn't afraid to say how he feels."

"Love?!"

"Not like that! She means admire."

"I'm a little afraid to say anything right now," Josh admitted sheepishly.

"Coward," Jake hissed.

"No, you're not. If everybody says that they like hamburgers, he's not afraid to say that he likes hot dogs… right?" she asked, stretching out that word for emphasis.

"Ok," he agreed unsurely.

"And, some people like skiing, and he's not afraid to say that he likes snowboarding."She held out her hand for his answer.

"Yeah!"

"Why are we watching this?! She's just standing up for him." Jake moved to go, but Oliver pulled him back.

"Hold on."

"Some people like Hannah Montana, and I'm not afraid to say she stinks!" Josh held up a magazine that had Hannah's face on the front. Jake eagerly sat back down.

"Abso- what?!" Miley asked, realizing what he'd said. Josh, meanwhile, had on a confused look as he stared at the father and daughter.

"Son of a gun. That boy's got three feet," Robby Ray commented, smiling, Jake and Oliver smiled too. This oughtta be interesting.

Oliver and Jake sat at a table at Rico's later that day watching Miley and Josh talked while they shared a tray of nachos and a soda.

"Maybe this is for the best, man. Now you can move on with your life, and just forget about this silly crush," Oliver suggested.

Jake nodded in agreement. Just then, a couple of cute girls walked by and waved at them.

"Starting now." The two boys got up and followed them.

**Nope, not the end. But the next chapter, there will be a time jump, so watch out for it!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**

**(PS, PLEASE read Fox Trot by BeMySpiderman and myself! It's really good!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, I don't even have a reason for taking so long. Here's some baseballs… make it quick. (Ow, ow, ow!) Ok, now that that's out of your systems, let's get on with the chapter.**

Jake sat in his desk in last period study hall, bored out of his mind. One thing he didn't tell people was that he had a photographic memory. That's how he memorized all his lines so fast. It was also what helped him get straight A's, and finish his homework almost right after it was assigned. That, plus the fact they'd been back in school for a week, equaled his boring study hall.

He opened up a random notebook and began writing. First it was like a paragraph. Then, he changed some words and made it rhyme. The next thing he knew, the bell was ringing and he had a whole song staring him in the face.

What was weirder to him was he'd titled the song. Immobilized. He sighed, not liking the direction it went in. But, looking it over, he knew it was too good to pass up. He collected his things and headed to his locker.

--

_4 weeks later…_

--

"Miley, have you heard this new song by NLT?!" Lilly asked, bursting through the Stewart's front door that Saturday morning. She and Robby Ray were in the kitchen, Miley finishing up her eggs at the kitchen table and Robby Ray rinsing off his pan.

"Uh, no, but I bet you're gonna play it for me." And sure enough, Lilly plugged her iPod into the speakers they had by the TV and turned it up.

"And this would be my cue to go upstairs." Robby Ray jogged up the steps, not interested in listening to any song by a teenaged boy band.

**(For the record, this is NOT a song by NLT. You can ask me if you wanna know who wrote it.)**

**Fades in**

_Oh, I stare into your eyes_

_You have me mesmerized_

_And I get immobilized_

_We used to fight a lot_

_It was like a little game _

_Now you've said I been acting strange_

_But things just aren't the same_

_I try to get away_

_My feet stick to the floor_

_It's really hard to stay_

_So why am I back for more_

Miley had begun to bop her head to the beat of the song. It was really good.

_How do you make me shake_

_When I stare into your eyes_

_Too much for me to take_

_But I am immobilized_

_You used to drive me crazy_

_No words you'd say could faze me_

_After a while everything was hazy_

_But now it's all crystal clear_

_My heart beats fast _

_When you are near_

_Or even when you just walk past_

_Oh, I stare into your eyes_

_You have me mesmerized_

_And I get immobilized_

_Like I'm nailed to the floor_

_Then my knees, they start to shake_

_Like they never done before_

_Why does it take_

_So long for you_

_To see all these_

_Emotions coming over me_

_The way I feel_

_It's so surreal_

_I wish you'd see _

_All these things _

_You do to me_

_Yeah,_

_Why does it take_

_So long for you_

_To see all these_

_Emotions coming over me_

_Oh, I stare into your eyes_

_You have me mesmerized_

_And I get immobilized_

_Like I'm nailed to the floor_

_Then my knees, they start to shake_

_Like they never done before_

_Why does it take_

_So long for you_

_To see all these_

_Emotions coming over me_

_Yeah, I stare into your eyes_

_You have me mesmerized_

_And I get immobilized_

_Like I'm nailed to the floor_

_Then my knees, they start to shake_

_Like they never done before_

_Why does it take_

_So long for you_

_To see all these_

_Emotions coming over me_

"Wow, that was really good," Miley agreed. Jake, who had been standing at her back door for some time, but had remained hidden for fear of her noticing, felt butterflies flare up in his stomach. He scolded them before knocking on the door.

"Hey Jake," Miley answered tonelessly when she noticed him.

"I just came by to drop this off. Dad's making me invite everyone this year," he lied, setting the invitation to his annual party on the kitchen table. "Hope you can make," he said, faking sarcasm. He walked back to the door and left.

"Are you gonna go?!" Lilly asked hopefully.

"I doubt it."

"Aww come on Miley! You never go to his parties! Besides, it's not like you'll have to talk to him or anything," the blonde pleaded hopefully. Miley sighed.

"Fine."

--

"Hey Stewart, is that your hair, or a broom head?" Jake asked, walking towards her in the hallway of Seaview High. She glared, but a smile crept up onto her face as a comeback made its way through her mind.

"Right, my bad. Next time I won't by the same hair products that Jake Ryan uses," she assured him, heading off in the direction of her locker.

"Oh, you're hysterical," he remarked, piling on the sarcasm.

"Thanks, but not as funny as you. I caught your latest movie, Graveyard. Hilarious!"

"It was a horror/tragedy," he explained as if she were out of her mind.

"I know. But your acting made it a comedy!" she informed, sending him a wide, innocent grin before walking off in the direction of her next class.

"Dude, she owned you there," Oliver commented, following her and Lilly to the same class.

Things had been this way for the last two years, ever since Jake had started to forget any feelings not of the hatred variety for his neighbor. Miley seemed just as willing to get back to their old ways. And both were perfectly fine with that. Or at least, that's what they kept telling themselves.

But Miley couldn't take it. She had to let it out somehow. And that night, she finally did. At eight o clock, her dad left for the airport to pick up her grandma, and Jackson went with to help carry the bags. And when they said help, it really meant force all of the bags onto him.

She went out onto the deck shortly after they'd left, guitar in hand. She sat in the hammock and looked out at the sun getting ready to dip into the ocean. She loved these types of nights. Clear skies, perfect for watching sunsets. Or professing your secret love for a boy you're supposed to despise.

What she failed to notice was said boy in the yard, staring into the pool water with similar thoughts running through his head. He turned to the sound of her guitar playing and her soft voice singing.

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is _

_Crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side _

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

He slowly, and quietly walked up the deck stairs, her voice drawing him in much like a siren. Except he wasn't about to kill himself. She was facing the other way, towards the setting sun. It was almost as beautiful as her.

_If you'd just realize_

_What I just realized _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder _

_If we missed out on each other now_

She strummed without words for a while. Her voice had a desperate tone to it. Whoever this was for must really have her, he thought in his head. He ignored the jealous feelings rousing inside of him. Every time she got a new boyfriend, he set those feelings aside, focusing on whatever girl he happened to be dating at the time.

_Take time to realize_

_Oh, oh, I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_Take time to realize_

_This all could pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you _

She repeated the chorus, still unaware of Jake's presence. It was just her, the music, and the sunset. That was just the way she liked it.

_But, it's not all the same_

_No it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too_

_If ya meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you_

She repeated the chorus over and over, almost as if, by singing those lines, it would make them some true. When she finally stopped singing and strumming, Jake made his presence known.

"He must be something special." Miley jumped.

After calming her heart and coming back she asked, "What?"

"The guy you wrote that for. He must be special," Jake repeated, pulling a deck chair over next to her. She resituated herself, setting her pink instrument down by her feet.

"Yeah," she agreed feeling awkward that he'd heard that. They sat in silence as the sun continued its downward descent. Finally, neither could take it.

"I have to tell you something!" they shouted simultaneously. They laughed nervously, Jake scratching the back of his head and Miley biting her lip.

"You go first," Jake decided.

"No, you," Miley insisted. He shrugged.

"Uh, well, the truth is," he started, hesitating when realization hit at what he was about to do. When he stared at her open, curious face, it all went away. Up until that moment, he wasn't willing to admit it out loud, but Miley was worth the risk. "I've sorta, had a crush on you for the last two years." They came out rushed, but she got them.

Her eyes widened, and her jaw went slack for a moment. "R-really?" He wasn't bothering to look at her face, assuming it was a look of disgust.

Before she had a chance to reply, however, her dad shouted, "Miley, come say hello to your grandma!" The same thing was ordered for Jake coming from his own driveway.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Miley assured, getting up and entering her bedroom, guitar in hand. As soon as her door was closed, Jake smacked his forehead, mumbling repeatedly, "Stupid, stupid!" as he went into his own room.

Neither heard the arguing coming from the driveways.

**So, I'll leave it there. Sorry about all the lyrics, but they are crucial to the story! Next chapter should be up pretty fast. Probably after I update Holiday Tales and Now I've Found You. Yes, both chapters have been started. Please leave your comments!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, a lot of you were confused about the end of last chapter. Hopefully this clears it up. Also, be sure to read the AN at the bottom.**

Miley walked down the stairs, her hands nervously running through her hair. Jake felt it too? The whole situation was really starting to freak her out. Her head perked up from her shoes as she finally heard the shouting.

"You lying, good for nothing, two faced, Barbie wannabe!" Mamaw shouted as Jackson came into the house with two suitcases in each hand.

"What's going on out there?" Miley asked, her finger pointed at the door.

"Mamaw and Jake's grandma have been shouting at each other since the moment they set foot out of their cabs," Jackson explained, looking annoyed. Miley tried not to let her eyes widen, but failed.

After another minute or so, Robby led Ruth into the house. "Now ma, let's just be calm."

"Calm?! How can I be calm when you're livin next to," she paused, walking back over to the door and leaning her head out, "A backstabbing, conclusion-jumping, liar!"

They couldn't quite hear what was shouted back. "I didn't know that she was the woman that put you in jail," Robby admitted.

"Mamaw, you were in jail?" Miley asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. See, I was at the County Fair, back in '81, and I'd just spent my last dollar on the stupid ring toss. Well, I was walking along when I saw a fifty dollar bill. I picked it up and was about to go buy more tickets when suddenly, a woman snatches it from my hands. The next thing I knew, I was down at the police station being charged with robbery," Ruth explained, a bitter twinge never leaving her voice.

"Wow, and that was her?" Jackson asked.

"Yup. The whole lot of em are gold diggers. That's why they put that boy into acting. As if they don't' have enough money!" Miley gulped. She really didn't like where this was going. "Robby, I can't believe you'd make friends with her son!"

"I didn't know!" he defended.

"Well, now ya do. And I don't want any of you seein them, ya hear?"

"But Mamaw! We were spose to go to Jake's party next weekend!"

"Yeah, all of our friends are gonna be there! Please?!" Miley begged. Thankfully, Jackson and Robby seemed to buy that as her reason for wanting to go.

After a moment's hesitation, she said, "Fine. But I don't want you hangin around him, got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That shouldn't be too hard for Miley," Jackson joked angrily. After all, he and Jake were pretty good friends, much like Robby and Mack. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer while Miley got off with nothing, as usual.

"Yeah, piece of cake," she mumbled, laughing nervously. She ran upstairs to her room. Riley was asleep by the deck door. He woke to her presence.

"Hey, buddy," whispered, reaching her hand out to pet him. As she scratched the top of the young dog's head, he licked her hand. She absently looked out her door and noticed Jake out there, staring into the yard.

She sighed and pulled herself off her bed, opening the door and following Riley out. Jake turned his head as she shut the door behind her. He smiled sadly. Riley trotted out into the yard to join Champ.

"Hey," Miley uttered softly.

"Hey," Jake responded in the same way. "Uh, I have something else to tell you." He didn't wait for a response. "My grandma doesn't want me seeing you," he admitted, looking her square in the eyes. "Or hanging out with your brother," he added.

"Same here." They each let out an aggravated sigh.

"So, what were you gonna tell me earlier?" Jake asked curiously.

"Oh," she started, blushing as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Come on, how bad can it be?" he asked jokingly. She shrugged.

"That song I wrote was for you."

"Oh God!" he shouted angrily, burying his hands in his face while she laughed in an 'I told you so' way. "Why me?!" He brought his head from his hands and asked dramatically to the sky.

After a short moment, Miley started laughing. "Kind of a late reaction, don't ya think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Come on! We're the two biggest teen stars in California, and we've been hung up on each other for two years?!"

"You've liked me for the last two years?!" he asked, completely missing her point as he became even more angry with himself. She thumped him on the back of his head.

"Not my point!"

"I know, it _is_ pretty ridiculous," he agreed. "Well, on your part," he added after looking her over. "Actually, never mind," he finalized a tad arrogantly.

She chose to ignore it, including the heat rising to her face. "Look, maybe now we can finally get over each other," she suggested, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt.

"Yeah," he agreed solemnly. Riley and Champ came running up the stairs side by side; two best doggie friends. "But, how are we gonna break it to them?" he asked jokingly.

Miley shrugged, getting up from the step and wiping herself off. "But, Jackson and I do get to come to your party. We just, can't be anywhere near you."

"Well, as long as my grandma doesn't find out your coming, I'll see ya there."

"But not a very much," she added.

"Yeah, bye." And both teens entered their house, their fake-happiness gone. Cause the truth? Neither wanted to forget their feelings for the other.

**So, short, filler chapter that surprisingly had a lot in it. So, now here's what I wanted to tell you. **

**In about a week, I'll be posting the first chapter of a short story. Once that gets ten reviews (yes, you heard right) I'll post a oneshot. And so on and so forth. I have a lot of ideas for oneshots and shorties, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys all checked em out and reviewed! Please and thank you!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**

**PS, I also have a new poll going until Wednesday. See my profile for more details!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I really don't have an excuse for the lateness. Cept that I wanna try to finish up the harder stories before I get to these. But I just got too inspired to not write. So here you go! Please appreciate it!**

'This is torture!' Jake griped in his head as his eyes greedily followed the brunette's moves out onto the makeshift dance floor. Miley had shown up soon after the party started, when there were just enough people around to make avoiding Jake easy.

But he couldn't take it anymore. After every song, a different boy asked her to dance. And she'd so far agreed every time. He had recently grabbed the nearest blonde just to distract himself, but it wasn't working.

He couldn't have been more thankful when his NLT showed up, giving more reason to stop staring at Miley. He helped them get set up on the lower deck, the one beneath his and Miley's. It would serve as their stage.

"Dude, you're so lucky you're family, or I would never perform on this thing," JJ, Jake's cousin and lead singer of the band, commented staring distastefully at the worn out deck.

"I told you, we're not starting the renovations until the spring," Jake reminded. His eyes managed to wander back out to the floor, where Miley was currently grinding some kid in their math class. He inconspicuously glared jealous daggers into the back of the guy's head. That is, until Miley looked back and nearly caught him.

"Who is she?" his cousin asked knowingly.

"Who?" The movie star tried to play naïve, but they both knew better.

"The girl that you were just avoiding eye contact with."

"No one," he uttered quickly, adjusting the mic.

"Yeah, sure. She's cute."

"She's my neighbor," Jake finally relented, his shoulders slumping.

"I thought you two hated each other?"

"We do, or did. I've kinda, liked her for… a while." His manly ego prevented him from saying the actual amount of time.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I just found out that she's liked me back the whole time."

"Still not seeing a problem here, cuz," Justin Joseph prodded for more information, ignoring his bandmates' calls for help. His little cousin was more important than the arrangement of the amps.

"K, ya know how grandma always wines about the 'hillbilly' that tried to rob her at a county fair?" JJ nodded, and Jake continued. "That was Miley's grandma."

"Oh, I see. So let me guess, g-ma told you not to see her or her family?"

"Basically."

His cousin's calm, understanding nature broke. "And you listened to her?!" Jake took a few steps back, ignoring the stares they received from the guests around them.

"Yeah, wouldn't you?!"

"Hell no! Man, g-ma's old. She's probably on some medication. And you obviously have feelings for this girl!" His point was proven as Jake turned his head yet again from Miley and back to the musician.

Jake sighed. "What should I do?"

Justin smiled. "Leave that, to us."

--

Jake, face in his hands, groaned. He had no idea how that was helping. After the band finished That Girl, he glared up at them. JJ sent him a look, a look that only a cousin could translate to mean, 'You have to make this work for yourself'. Jake groaned again.

Then it hit him. The solution came crashing down on him like a tree in a thunderstorm. Why should he listen to his grandma?! His happiness was more important to him than a stupid feud from twenty-plus years ago! A feud that didn't even concern him!

So it was when the song Heartburn came on that Jake got up from his chair, walked over to Miley and asked her to dance.

"Have you lost your mind?!" she hissed.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm starting to get my priorities straight." She stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Come on, you know you want to," he sing-songed, and she rolled her eyes.

She made no attempt to deny it. "Doesn't matter. We aren't allowed."

"When are you gonna stop letting granny dearest make your decisions for you?" he challenged, his arms crossed over his chest. She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be here," he stated as she walked over towards the drinks.

When she looked back, she noticed him openly staring at her as he softly sang along. She started to turn red, but other than that, she ignored him.

The song ended and he walked over to her.

"Alright, I challenge you to a dance-off. I win, you have to dance with me. You win," he held up his hands, "I'll back off."

She bit her lip as she considered his proposition. She was about to decline when he smirked. "What, scared I'll beat you, Miss Montana?" That did it. Her glare wasn't dangerous, but her eyebrow was threatening as she dragged him out into the middle of the crowd by his wrist, the music starting.

_There's somethin bout this girl that's sexy_

_And she knows that she's got it goin on_

_She's got it goin on, yeah_

Jake started to move, his face getting all up in hers as his guests began to crowd around them. His mouth was moving ever so slightly with the words. He was so discreet about it that the only person who noticed happened to be the girl before him, who responded to his moves during the second part of the verse.

_My mind is crazy _

_Just thinking of her kiss  
Or her touch  
She's got my mind blown  
And I wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing_

She finished by dusting off her shoulder and waving it in his direction. He smirked.

_  
What she's sellin _

_Yo I'm buyin  
Nothin's stoppin me from tryin  
Cuz I wantcha wantcha wantcha wantcha wantcha (I wantcha)_

He ended his round pressed up against her, and she had to step back to keep her breath.

_Shorty's unpredictable _

_So incredible _

_Its despicable  
How I love her _

_Its undeniable  
That she is so sensational baby_

She got real low, nearly touching the ground, before spinning back up and flipping her hair.

_Shorty's unpredictable _

_So incredible _

_Its despicable  
How I love her _

_Its undeniable  
That she is so sensational baby_

Jake mimicked her, though in a teasing way. She glared playfully.

_So so so so sensational  
So so so so sensational_

_So so so so sensational_

_So so so so sensational_

They danced with eachother during that part, Jake spinning Miley, then pulling her back against him.

The rest of the song went like that. Challenging dance moves thrown back and forth. Some time during the song, a realization hit Miley. It came as she laughed at one of his mocking dance steps. Why was she letting Mamaw run her life?

_Shorty's unpredictable _

_So incredible _

_Its despicable  
How I love her _

_Its undeniable  
That she is so sensational baby_

So it was during the last chorus that Miley spun herself around, purposefully tripping over her foot. She fell right into Jake, as planned, who shoved his arms under her shoulders and backed up.

"Smooth," he muttered into her ear.

"The grass got slippery," she explained, and he bought it.

The crowd cheered as she got back on her feet, and she smiled shyly.

"Well then, Miss Miley, it seems you owe me one dance." She took his extended hand with a fake-exasperated sigh. As the walked, Jake unbuttoned his light brown Calvin Klein vest from Macys, letting it hang loosely over his torso. He had a feeling things were about to get very hot.

As the movie star had guessed, their next song was his personal favorite by NLT: Do It Like I Love It. Before he got into the fun dancing, Jake threw in some moves with the first verse once they reached a roomy spot in the yard.

_Yo girl, tell me what's poppin _

_Up in your world_

He popped the off-white collar of his Vintage Red Flock Tree Shirt, also from Macys, and then gunpointed his fingers at Miley, who laughed. Shaking her head, she took his hand. He spun her around, and pressed her tight against him just as the bridge began.

_Lean to the left_

_Then lean to the right_

_And rock this party_

_Rock it all night oh yeah_

Miley smiled when she realized Jake was singing along. He wasn't half bad, for an actor. The rest of the song was easy to move to, and Jake sang into Miley's ear the whole time.

Just as the song was finishing, Miley heard the familiar sound of her dad's car pulling into the driveway. She turned to Jake sadly, knowing that she couldn't get caught in that position. It would've been bad enough for it to be a boy in general, but Jake? If there was one thing her dad hated doing, it was disappointing Mamaw. She criticized him enough as is.

"Wait! Um, can we talk, after the party?" His eyes were so full of hope and vulnerability that she couldn't have turned him down if she'd wanted to.

"Sure," she replied, smiling slightly as she walked away.

--

The party lasted until at least 12:30, and Miley's dad had forced her and Jackson inside five minutes after he'd come home. But as soon as she saw the last person (Oliver) leave, she called out, "Dad, I'm letting Riley out!"

She didn't wait for his response as her dog hopped off the bed and over to the door, his owner in close pursuit.

She was still in her party outfit: a dark, destroyed jean miniskirt and a hot pink plain tank top, both from Hollister. She hadn't bothered with trying to match a pair of shoes, seeing as it was her backyard too.

Riley immediately ran over to Jake, who was bent over near the pool with a trash bag cleaning up the litter, and began to lick his face. Jake started to laugh, making sure he fell backwards into the grass instead of forward, into the water.

Miley, who was half way down the stairs on the deck, held her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter, and Jake's head immediately turned to her. She smiled shyly at him, and he returned it.

He abandoned his bag, which the dog started sniffing through, and met her at the bottom of the steps, running his fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"So, uh, let's talk," he started awkwardly. He turned and began walking back in the direction of the pool, where the cabana was located. Miley took a seat at one end, while Jake walked over to the tiki bar and grabbed them each a strawberry smoothie.

He took a seat on the other wall of pillows and set his drink down.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, us." Her eyes widened slightly, but she made no move to interrupt him. "I mean, why should we have to suffer," her eyebrow rose at his choice of words, "because of something that happened between them twenty-some years ago?"

"Yeah, something that may have even been a mistake." He nodded. "I see what you mean. But how can we? My dad never does anything to intentionally disappoint Mamaw."

"And my grandma moved in from Texas," he didn't pause for questions, "but I'm not saying we date."

"Now you've lost me."

"Haven't you ever heard of FWB?" he asked.

"Seriously?!"

"Just think about it. We won't be obligated to spend time together, like a couple, meaning less chance of being caught. And we'd still have the freedom to date, meaning less suspicion."

"I'd feel like I was two-timing," she argued pointedly.

"I mean like, if neither of us are dating anyone."

She sighed. She had run out of arguments.

"You know you want to."

"Ok fine!" she cried out before she could think about it anymore, and give herself the opportunity to come to her senses. He smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yes, now hurry up and kiss me before I change my mind!" The words came flying from her gloss-covered lips before her brain had realized it, and his lips were the same way. Fast and unexpected, that is. Not glossy; yet.

Her eyes went wide for a moment before she became lost in the mixture of his cologne (axe) and his taste (thundermint). That combination right there convinced her that she made the right choice. She could add more pros to that list later.

Half an hour later, the two were still sitting under the cabana (though much closer than before), each lost in their own thoughts. Jake was staring up at what little sky he could see do to the top of the cabana, the roof of their two houses, and the city lights. His arm was resting on the same pillows as Miley's head.

Miley was idly tracing the olive green tree on his button-up shirt; her head resting contentedly on his shoulder. She looked at her house and sighed. It had to be past one o clock. She was surprised her dad hadn't come out to get her yet.

Jake looked down at her with questioning. "I should be going in."

"Yeah, it must be pretty late."

She giggled slightly. "It was pretty late when I came out here."

They looked at the dog who had taken up vacancy at the edge of the cushion-floor of the cabana.

"Come on Riley. Let's go in." The chesapeake's head perked up, and he stood after Miley did. Jake followed, and walked with her to the deck stairs. He was still gonna attempt to clean something before bed, but he wanted to uh, make sure she got in safely.

"Night." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping onto the first stair.

"Night," he responded, his eyes pleading. She rolled hers, but turned back around, her arms moving swiftly around his neck. She pressed her mouth onto his with as much force as she could, causing her to fall into him. His hands immediately flew to her waist to keep them balanced.

What was supposed to be a pity kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session. Luckily for them, you couldn't see the bottom of the staircase from her deck door, or when her dad yelled out "Miley, what in the sam-heck are you still doin out here?!" five minutes later, she was able to pull away and choke out, "Looking for my sweater that I lost earlier!"

"Well look tomorra! Ya need sleep!" Her door slammed and Jake let out his breath.

"I thought I was a goner."

"You and me both. Now _goodnight._" He tried to pout again, but she wasn't having it. Jake sighed just after her door closed. He decided that he'd had a productive day.

**I had no idea where to end it, but yeah. If you haven't heard those NLT songs, then SHAME ON YOU! But seriously, go listen to them. The order was That Girl, Heartburn, So Sensational, and Do It Like I Love It.**

**So, now what's gonna happen? Will they get caught?! How will it work out?! Stay tuned…**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hmm, so I randomly got inspired for this story. At first I didn't know where to begin. And just a forewarning, THIS CHAPTER WILL SHOCK YOU! There, you are officially forewarned. Merry Christmas! (Or whatever Holiday you celebrate, if you do.)**

For the next two years Jake and Miley dated random peers. Some were longer relationships, the longest being Miley with Dex for four months. But that ended one day when Jake passed by and shot a random insult at her, or rather Dex (What Dex, the chess nerd wouldn't say yes?) as these things were a necessary part of their never-ending act. But before she could respond with her practiced comeback, Dex shouted, "Don't be jealous cuz you got dumped by one!"

"Dex, don't-" but Miley's pleas were cut off by Jake's response.

"What did you just say to me?"

Dex looked scared for a fraction of a second before he manned-up. "You heard me!" Suddenly, the movie star was in his face.

"Dex seriously-" this time, it was her boyfriend that cut her off.

"Miley, stay out of this!" Her mouth fell open; she hated being ordered around.

"No, I think she actually said something intelligent for once! I'm giving you three seconds to back out now before-" But before Jake could finish his warning Dex's right fist came up and whaled the actor in the nose. Blood immediately began squirting out and without thinking he slammed his clenched hand into the other boy's stomach, followed by the other one delivering a sick crunch to his jaw.

Jake was the headline for weeks, meaning Miley could only text his scolding to him, followed by her concern. She broke up with Dex because he didn't listen to her and that what Jake did wasn't anything out of the ordinary and he should have known better.

Jake was quick to break up with the girl he'd been dating so that Miley could come freely-after the press had stopped lingering, that is.

That's usually how one of the break ups went. Unless they really liked the person they were dating, and then the other would be quick to find someone else.

And everything worked out… for a time.

--

"So, what'd he say?" Jake, now seventeen and a junior, pressed his ear closer to his bedroom window. He was just as eager for Miley's answer as Tad, her current boyfriend. But his eagerness was for different reasons.

"Couldn't you hear the shouting from inside?" she asked him in an impatient tone. Jake rolled his eyes at the other boy's stupidity, just as he imagined Miley did.

"God Miley, I'm so sick of this!" he exploded. Jake's eyebrows shot up in amusement. Things were getting interesting.

"Well I can't help it if my dad won't extend my curfew!" she roared back. Jake smiled. She was getting pissed off at him. Good.

But Tad ignored her. "You know that swim practice goes until eight, and then with me being in honors I get three hours of homework every night! This is the only time I get to spend with you, and you can't beg your dad for a _little _more time?!"

"I tried my damndest in there! But if you wanna go in and fight him on it, be my guest!" In his head, Jake pictured Miley pointing her arm in the direction of her house to emphasize her invitation. Jake decided that if Tad was stupid enough to actually do that, he'd have to sneak over and watch. And the movie star was more than certain that the other boy was stupid enough. Nope, he was even more stupid.

"Just forget it Miley. This isn't working out." And with that, the sound of tires jolting to a start sounded from his neighbor's driveway and Jake cheered. His victory, however, was short lived by the sound of his phone going off. He groaned, knowing exactly who it was disturbing his moment of jubilance.

"Christy, I told you last week, WE'RE OVER!"

"But Jakey-" he jammed his thumb down on the End button before she could get one more whiny word out. He was just barely able to catch Miley's shouts at her father.

"I hope you're happy!"

"I'm not too bad," he responded sarcastically.

"Tad broke up with me!"

"Because I wouldn't extend your curfew?" Jake laughed.

She screamed in response, and he could hear her emphasized stomps on the staircase. "I'm not a child anymore, and you can't keep treating me like one!" And then the sound of a slamming door echoed from his neighbor's house.

Before he knew what was happening she had escaped out her deck door as quietly as she could be in a state of anger, opened the door to his bedroom, and barged in. She caught his wide grin before he could hide it.

"I wasn't listening, I swear! I was reading, um," he looked around and picked up the nearest book, "Lord of the Flies-Ew!" He tossed the book back on the ground as if it were an old gym sock.

"I don't care," she mumbled, taking a seat on his bed.

"Well then I agree with your dad," he stated, moving to sit beside her. She stared at him incredulously and he laughed.

"I thought you 'weren't listening'," she quoted angrily. Again, he chuckled.

"And I thought you 'didn't care'," he mocked. She rolled her eyes, her arms and legs crossed angrily. "But no, I wasn't agreeing about the curfew thing. Ten _is_ a bit unreasonable for a junior. No, I was agreeing with his sarcasm about why Tad dumped you."

"Ya lost me. Seriously Jake, it's like, 11:30, I'm half asleep…" she trailed off.

"Miley, any guy that breaks up with you cuz you can't convince your dad to let you stay out later doesn't deserve you."

The corner of her mouth turned upward. "Well, thanks."

"So," he began with a suggestive edge to his voice, "does this mean we're friends again?"

This time she laughed. Sighing, she stated in a false reluctant tone, "I spose." Her shoulders slumped, continuing the charade. Without a second thought Jake grasped her by the waist and pushed her down onto his bed, making sure her head wouldn't hit the gray headboard.

His mouth was on top of hers almost instantly, and she didn't take her time responding. But as their kiss grew deeper, something happened. The anger and resentment she was momentarily feeling towards her father might have fogged her judgment, or maybe it was the unusual amount of force Jake was using, and she suddenly wanted more.

Without thinking she pulled the already unbuttoned dark blue shirt with white stripes from his body. He tugged his arms free of it, and Miley found it very helpful. She undid the two buttons on his white Abercrombie henley so that it would slide over his head with ease.

This would show her dad. Had she been in the right state of mind, Miley would've cast that thought aside the moment it popped up. But she was far too lost in Jake to give anything serious questioning. All she could think of was the boy on top of her.

--

The morning sun burned through Miley's eyelids the next morning, and her first thought was, '_Why did the sun rise on the wrong side of the earth?_' Her bedroom window faced west, not east.

Then she felt hot breath on her face. The smell soon followed; a mixed aroma of kibble and sticks filled her nose. Riley, she figured. She reached out to push him away, but didn't feel the short, curly hair that she expected. Instead her fist caught hold of a clump of long, soft fur. '_When did Riley start growing out his hair?_' she wondered.

In hopes of finding an answer to her questions, Miley opened her eyes. The images they sent to her brain froze her in place. She was so shocked that she couldn't even remember what blinking was, let alone how to accomplish the maneuver.

Instead of the orange quilt she had expected to see on top of her were thick, navy blue tie-dye covers. She was staring at Jake's bedroom. She usually didn't get a chance to see it during the day since that's when they're either at school or when his grandma's programs are on. And she certainly had never seen it in the morning.

Finally, remembering how to move, Miley bolted upright and grabbed the first item of her clothes she could; her jeans. Next to it was her shirt, which she quickly pulled over her head.

As she was gathering her other clothes, Jake woke up. When she turned to look at him, his head was cocked to the side, his eyebrows knitted together. His expression matched that of his dog, who sat on her now abandoned side of the bed.

"Miley?" he asked. Jake, not Champ.

"Jake, do you know what we did last night?" she asked, waiting for it to click. It didn't take him too long.

"I have a pretty good idea." The beginnings of a smile took place on his lips, but stopped once he saw her expression. She looked like she was ready to cry. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not," she answered as evenly as she could. Walking over to the side of his bed that he occupied, Miley sat down and held out her left hand. On it sat a small silver ring with a single diamond in the middle. Jake's eyes instantly widened.

"We got married?!" he shouted, bolting up so the covers fell around his waist. It was all Miley could do not to become immediately distracted.

"Shh!" she ordered, not wanting anyone to walk in on this. "And no. This is…" she hesitated. She'd never explained this to anyone else, for fear of judgment. _But now_, she thought, _maybe that was a bad idea_. She sighed before finishing her sentence, "my purity ring." The minute she said out loud she became disgusted with herself. She ripped the ring off her finger.

_How could I have let this happen?! So what if daddy was being unreasonable?!_

Jake's eyes, which had never calmed down from his first assumption, were even bigger now. Getting married was one thing. That could be undone. But what they'd done… "I'm going to hell," he finally whimpered.

"No, you're not. You didn't have any promise to God, and you didn't know." She stared sadly at her mother's former purity ring, now useless. She'd never be able to wear it again with a clean conscience. _What'll happen when dad realizes?_

"I think I need to go… clear my head." She finally stated, getting up from his bed. When he made a move to follow, she held her hand. "I think it's best if you stay there." His mouth formed an O as he lay back down. "See ya."

He waved silently, sad eyes watching her leave.

_What have I done?_

**This was gonna be longer, but I thought you all have waited long enough. Remember, you can find my story stats on my profile! Please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so I only got five reviews. My goal for this chapter is six. Please?!**

Three weeks. That's how long Miley avoided Jake. Three weeks of quick glances and sad headshakes at school. Three weeks of frustration and fear of the unknown. And, to top it all off, three weeks of loneliness.

It hadn't taken either of them too long to realize something important. Actually, it was a total of 34 minutes. Jake, despite being many things, had never been a player. And before that night with Miley, he'd never slept with a girl. So there had never been any reason for him to own a condom. And obviously, Miley had not been using the pill.

She nearly kicked herself when, three days later, she heard of the _morning after_ pill. If only they had a three mornings after pill.

It had been a silent agreement between the two not to discuss things until they knew for sure their situation. And that situation, Miley had estimated after consulting her trusty calendar, would last for at least two weeks.

It lasted longer.

When she woke up on the twenty-first day after losing her virginity, Miley rushed to the bathroom. But, same as all the other mornings that week, she was clean. She tried to ignore the drop in her stomach as she got into the shower and prepared for her day. Before this month, she'd never been disappointed to be late.

It was Friday. One of the few reliefs to her life. She knew all this could be settled by simply going to a drugstore and purchasing a pregnancy test, but she didn't want to risk her dad finding it while emptying the trash one day. No, that would be her last resort. If she didn't get her period by Sunday night, then, and only then, would she take the test.

She went to school and pretended to listen as Lilly ranted about some fight that happened at the skate park sometime over the weekend. Thankfully Lilly was pretty easy to distract. Get her talking and she'd go on for about as long as you need.

Not today, though.

Miley, are you even listening?!" she demanded when, pausing for a breath, she noticed her best friend's vacant expression. Her hands were hanging uselessly on the door to her locker, and her blue eyes were staring dismally down the hall. Following her friend's line of sight, her eyes landed on a locker door. What she didn't realize was that, on said door, a picture of Jake Ryan was taped staring with an almost accusing glare.

"Miley."

"What?!" she asked, snapping back to reality.

"Are you ok? You've been acting really weird for a while now, and I'm getting concerned," Lilly expressed as the two walked down the hallway to their first hour.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind, is all." Even Miley could hear the lies in her words. But she smiled reassuringly at the blonde, who in turn dropped the subject with nothing more than an annoyed sigh.

Third hour. The worst hour of the day. Some would say it's boring math as the start of the day would be the worst. But, if you could manage to stay focused on Mr. Jenkins's drone of equations, Miley found it fairly simple to stay distracted in his class. But in study hall, where no one's allowed to talk and you've already finished the day's math homework, there's nothing to do but wallow in your thoughts. And that's just one tiny step away from wallowing in your worries.

It didn't help that the father of her potential baby was sitting just two rows and one desk away. And even though she refused to look up from her desk, she could feel his remorseful gaze on her face… but mostly her stomach.

_Like I'd be showing already_, she couldn't help but think bitterly. Finally getting bored, she got up and went to the teacher's desk.

"Would it be alright if I went to the bathroom?" she asked kindly. The teacher, without looking up from his computer, waved his hand toward the door. "Thanks."

--

Jake walked slowly and cautiously down the halls. He felt like such a stalker. He was following Miley around like some creep. But he was concerned!

_Ok, she took a left. No, no, a right! GRR!_

He'd never appreciated how large his high school really was. He'd just rounded a corner when he heard a squeal, followed by a "YES!", and then a whispered, "Oh, that was really loud." It had come from the girls' bathroom. There was no mistaking who was in there.

"Miley, are you alright?" the movie star asked awkwardly from outside the door.

"Jake?" was her whispered response.

He was barely able to squeeze out a "yeah" before two small, manicured hands reached out and grasped his shirt, pulling him into the bathroom.

She shushed him as he gasped. It took a few moments for the shock to wear off, and when it did Jake was able to take in his surroundings. He was alone, with Miley, in a pink bathroom; the _girls'_ bathroom.

"Uh, you do know I'm a boy, right?" he asked, his eyes sweeping over the room once more.

"How could I not?" she mumbled, the tone of which Jake chose to ignore.

"So," he started after getting over the initial shock of his location, "what had you so excited?"

"OH!" she shouted, getting excited all over again. "I'm not pregnant!" It was a whispered yell, so that any potential standers by couldn't over hear.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. _Sure, a baby with Miley would be nice_, _but not until we're older. Wait, what?!_

"Well it's pretty hard to miss…" she let her sentence trail off, hoping he would be able to follow it without her guidance.

"Right, gotcha." And he was wrapped up in a giant hug from Miley.

The bell rang right as Jake was returning her gesture, and she pulled away. Already the sound of teens rushing from classrooms could be heard from behind their thin door of privacy. It wouldn't be long until girls, with their girl problems, would be opening said doo. Neither Jake nor Miley needed someone walking in on their moment.

So Miley pulled away and smiled. This action he was able to return. "Hey, sneak over to my house tonight."

After a hesitant moment, Miley agreed.

Just after she rounded the corner another problem occurred to him. "Hey, how'm I spose to get out of here?!"

The only response he got was the sound of a door closing.

**I know this is short, but I felt like I owed you guys an update! Please review! They really do make this whole thing worthwhile!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


End file.
